


Através do Espelho

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A equipe SG-1 viaja atráves de um espelho para um universo alternativo e descobre uma versão mais sombria do programa Stargate... e uma versão mais sombria de Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Através do Espelho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through A Glass Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221056) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



> N/A: Essa é uma bem sombria: tem violência e tortura explícita (apesar de que tentei impedir que fosse longe demais ou gráfica demais). Apesar de não ter sexo, tem alguns toques heterossexuais não consensuais, e se NÃO é ofensivo então me desculpo, pq falhei no meu trabalho. Com relação ao título -- o primeiro episódio com o espelho trans-dimensional foi "There But For the Grace of God" e "Through the Glass Darkly" tem a intenção de remeter ao título, mesmo sendo clichê.
> 
> N/T: O título do episódio em português é "Terminou, Graças a Deus!", o que completamente acaba com a referência. As duas frases em inglês vem da bíblia, e estão de certa forma conectadas. Como "Through the Glass Darkly" é uma frase extremamente popular, resolvi usar a tradução mais comum para ela ao invés de buscar algo mais literal. Sinto muito por não ter podido manter a refência original, mas achei melhor manter a ideia original do que tentar buscar alguma coisa que pudesse combinar com esse título horrível em português.
> 
> Essa história é a primeira da série "Mirror, Mirror" (Espelho, Espelho). Ela funciona sozinha enquanto gen, mas tem um epílogo slash que é Jack/Daniel. O epílogo é [Reflexos Partidos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4433738/).
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

“Que legal da sua parte se juntar a nós, Daniel,” Jack disse seco quando Daniel entrou na sala ainda lendo uma folha de papel com a luz da sua lanterna enquanto andava na escuridão. Jack tirou seu boné e passou uma mão cheia de cicatrizes pelos cabelos grisalhos antes de dirigir a Daniel seu melhor sorriso ‘nós estamos todos te esperando’.

“Jack, sei que você está entediado. Ouvi você ensinando ao Teal’c ‘Cem Garrafas de Cerveja na Parede’. Estou... isso é importante.” Quando não obteve resposta, Daniel levantou os olhos dos papeis para ver Jack parecendo pacientemente indulgente, e Sam estava sorrindo largamente. “Não, realmente é.”

As paredes de metal do laboratório alienígena brilhavam fria e tediosamente ao redor da equipe SG-1, e Sam parecia fantasmagoricamente pálida no círculo de luz dado por sua lâmpada portátil. Olhou rapidamente para o objeto mecânico parcialmente dissecado sob a lâmpada, e então de volta para Daniel. “Bem, eu não encontrei nada. O que você conseguiu?”

“Não tinha certeza a princípio, mas as notas que os aliens deixaram para trás indicam que estavam usando engenharia reversa em tecnologia – tecnologia goa’uld, entre outras, e tiveram algum sucesso. O que não conseguia me certificar era se podiam ou não ter sido aliados dos goa’uld, ou mesmo eles mesmos goa’uld; é difícil dizer pelos projetos em que estavam trabalhando, e não sabemos há quanto tempo essa instalação foi abandonada. Mas consegui descobrir que os aliens que trabalharam aqui eram exploradores, como nós, e eram inimigos dos goa’uld.”

“E como você sabe disso, exatamente?” Jack perguntou.

Daniel foleou algumas páginas. “Porque tem um registro aqui dos esforços deles de remover um simbionte do hospedeiro. Estavam tentando descobrir um jeito de fazer isso de modo que o simbionte sobrevivesse, o que primeiro me fez pensar que eram aliados dos goa’uld, talvez tentando tirar um simbionte enfraquecido de um corpo danificado, mas então percebi que era para que pudessem interrogá-lo – apesar de que não tenho nem ideia de como você interroga um simbionte sem um hospedeiro para falar por ele...”

“Daniel, você está dizendo que eles fizeram progresso em tirar a cobra do hospedeiro?”

“Não – estou dizendo que conseguiram. Estavam só aperfeiçoando a técnica. Mas tem mais.” Parou e ajustou os óculos, seu cabelo loiro um contraste de dourado e sombra nas luzes incandescentes portáteis. “Jack, estavam fazendo engenharia reversa com tecnologia alienígena como nós, e fazendo seus próprios experimentos como nós. Estavam trabalhando em todas as coisas em que estamos trabalhando, mas estavam à frente do que estamos agora. Estavam experimentando com tecnologias de armas, sistemas de defesa, fontes de energia...” Daniel parou, e a sala ficou em silêncio.

Foi Teal’c quem perguntou, sua voz grave preenchendo a sala apesar do tom baixo. “Existe alguma indicação do local para o qual os alienígenas se realocaram?”

“Bem, não... eles partiram para escapar dos goa’uld, acho, então não deixaram para trás um novo endereço, mas tenho certeza de que esse não é o seu mundo nativo. Duvido que possamos encontrar eles a menos que os tok’ra possam nos dizer alguma coisa.”

Jack bufou e revirou os olhos para a ideia enquanto se virava para olhar para Sam, e fez um gesto que incluía a sala e suas bancadas cheias de detritos de engenharia. “Encontrou alguma engenhoca como a que ele está descrevendo, Carter?”

“Não, senhor. Infelizmente, não tem muito aqui. Eles deixaram alguns dos equipamentos maiores, mas nada realmente extraordinário. Quer dizer, algumas coisas são interessantes,” ela apontou para a ‘engenhoca’ em que estava trabalhando quando a equipe se reagrupou. “E algumas são até... um pouco diferentes. Mas não encontrei nada aqui que não pudesse esperar para levar para o meu próprio laboratório. É claro, ainda não passei completamente por tudo.

“Bem, Major, se tem alguma chance de que possam ter quaisquer armas ou engenhocas úteis aqui, quero que sejam levadas de volta conosco.”

“Sim, senhor.”

“Daniel, começa a focar em reunir todas as notas, e pedaços de papel potencialmente úteis para levar de volta.”

“Jack...”

“Sim, eu sei. E também sei que essas pessoas já foram embora faz tempo. Você pode traduzir as informações para a Carter sentado na sua muito mais confortável cadeira de volta no SGC – na terra da iluminação de teto. E eu posso assistir ao jogo que vai passar essa noite. Nós não vamos ganhar nada ficando aqui mais tempo. Dá uma limpa no lugar, e vamos embora.”

Daniel acenou em aquiescência e voltou para as outras salas para reunir notas, Teal’c o seguindo como uma sombra enorme pelo labirinto sombrio de corredores. Jack retornou para a sala do portal e estava contemplando uma cerveja gelada e o show antes do jogo quando ouviu Sam o chamar pelo comunicador.

“Senhor? Você deveria vir olhar para isso.”

Todos atenderam ao chamado dela, passando pelas caixas vazias empilhadas pelos corredores para chegar na sala de trás onde ela tinha ido. Sam estava parada, lanterna em mãos, observando a luz rebater na parede traseira como se fosse... era. Era um espelho. Ela se virou para ver Daniel e Teal’c seguindo Jack para dentro do quarto, e levantou sua mão esquerda. “Reconhece isso, Daniel?”

Daniel reconhecia. Era o mecanismo de controle para o espelho trans-dimensional, e o espelho era... o espelho era enorme. Não ocupava toda a parede do fundo como pensou a princípio, mas quase.

“Ok, agora isso é algo que você não vê sempre.” Jack gesticulou na direção do espelho. “Aposto que eles odiaram ter de deixar essa belezinha para trás.”

“Talvez eles tenham tido que deixar ele para trás, Jack, talvez tenham atravessado ele. Talvez é por isso que seja tão grande – para que pudessem transportar o equipamento maior. Se pudéssemos encontrá-los...”

“Por que não levaram o controle com eles, então?” Jack perguntou, apontando para o mecanismo de controle que Sam tinha em mãos.

Sam deu de ombros, e disse, “Talvez tenham levado. Talvez tivessem mais de um e tivessem deixado esse para trás caso alguém ficasse para trás.” Fez um pequeno gesto com o mecanismo. “Deveríamos dar uma olhada?”

Jack fez uma careta para o espelho. “Não tivemos muita sorte com essas coisas no passado.”

“Não tivemos? Se eu não tivesse passado pelo primeiro, todos nós estaríamos mortos agora. E esse aqui é grande o bastante para transportar sua ‘armona espacial irada’.” Daniel sorriu ao ver a expressão de Jack.

Teal’c falou, sua voz parecendo ecoar suavemente no laboratório quieto. “Parece de fato haver uma chance de muitas informações úteis se essas pessoas eram avançadas o bastante para remover um simbionte goa’uld de seu hospedeiro.”

“Certamente vale a pena olhar, senhor.”

Jack contemplou o espelho e suas possibilidades, então indicou para o time que tomassem posições melhores na sala. Com a facilidade nascida de anos de prática juntos, separaram-se e se ajustaram. Quando estavam prontos, Jack deu seu segundo aceno, e Sam ativou o controle.

O espelho brilhou com a onda de luz, então solidificou em uma visão de outro laboratório escuro. De novo e de novo o espelho brilhou, e ainda os laboratórios do outro lado do espelho permaneceram escuros, vazios, abandonados.

E então – o espelho brilhou e quando a nova imagem se fundiu, a sala em que a SG-1 foi banhada pelas luzes claras do laboratório obviamente completamente operacional do outro lado do espelho. A equipe coletivamente segurou a respiração.

“Essa engenhoca pode nos trazer de volta para casa, certo, Major?”

Sabendo o que ele estava considerando, Sam acenou. “Sim, senhor. Nós temos aproximadamente 48 horas antes que a falha entrópica em cascata comece.”

“A falha entrópica em cascata não iria nos afetar somente se nós tivermos contrapartes no outro universo?” Teal’c perguntou.

“Verdade, mas todos... bem, a maior parte de nós tende a existir nos universos alternativos que já vimos,” Sam disse com um dar de ombros.

“Não devemos precisar do controle a menos que o espelho seja resetado por outro controle,” Daniel adicionou. “Nós deveríamos deixar alguma coisa aqui para marcar nosso lugar, contudo, caso isso aconteça. Todos aqueles outros laboratórios eram iguais.”

Jack deu um passo à frente e colocou seu boné no balcão na linha de visão do espelho. “Você pode falar a língua que estava lendo, não pode Daniel?” Esperou pelo aceno de Daniel, então acrescentou, “ok, vamos tentar então.” Sam colocou o controle no bolso e, como um grupo, a equipe deu um passo à frente e tocou no espelho.

Havia um leve choque, Daniel se lembrava, e então seus olhos estavam tentando se ajustar ao brilho forte das luzes no teto do novo laboratório. Os balcões estavam cobertos com pedaços de objetos, e alguns ainda pareciam inteiros. Sam reconheceu a arma zat, o dispositivo goa’uld em fita, e um dispositivo de cura nas pilhas. Sendo capaz de ver as áreas de trabalho mais claramente, ficou surpresa com o quão familiares as ferramentas pareciam. Além do equipamento, no entanto, a sala estava vazia.

“Alguém deixou a sala quando nós chegamos,” disse Teal’c.

“Quem?” Jack perguntou.

“Eu não sei. Simplesmente vi uma perna e um braço enquanto ele saía.”

“Mas você sabe que era um ‘ele’?”

“Acredito que sim.”

“Ok, então os nativos são ansiosos. Então vamos dizer ‘oi’.”

O corredor do lado de fora do laboratório estava vazio. Jack levantou a voz e chamou, “Olá?” Ninguém respondeu.

Jack olhou na direção de Daniel, que disse uma palavra alienígena, então outra, e então de novo com uma pronúncia diferente. Os corredores permaneceram vazios e quietos. Daniel deu de ombros. “Nós poderíamos tentar a sala do portal...?”

A equipe se moveu pelo corredor, passando por outros corredores e portas. A base parecia ter uma estrutura idêntica àquela que tinham acabado de deixar, apesar de ser bem iluminada. Ainda não tinham visto nenhuma figura quando o som familiar de uma arma zat preencheu seus ouvidos. O som veio de trás deles, e a explosão atingiu Teal’c em cheio nas costas. Ele caiu com um som de surpresa e um baque suave.

Jack e Sam giraram no lugar, erguendo as armas, e Daniel sacou a sua. Outra explosão atingiu Sam e ela caiu, mas Jack ainda não tinha visto mais do que um relance da figura que estava atirando antes que saltasse para trás para a cobertura de um canto.

Daniel estava falando na língua alienígena, palavras que Jack não conseguia entender, mas nas quais estava confiando mesmo assim. A seção do corredor onde tinham sido encurralados não oferecia cobertura; Jack e Daniel ambos estavam com as costas na parede, mas Daniel ainda estava falando e tinha erguido as mãos em um gesto universal de rendição. O gesto falou em ter o efeito desejado, e Daniel gritou o nome de Jack quando o terceiro tiro o prendeu contra parede, então o derrubou.

A figura reapareceu e Jack atirou uma rodada de balas, endentando a parede, mas errando o alvo. O quarto tiro da zat acertou a sua perna, e ele caiu. O mundo escureceu em uma neblina de energia azul, dor, e o odor de ozônio, e Jack lutou para se manter consciente, apesar de seu corpo estar recusando todos os outros comandos.

Um homem de camiseta preta entrou no ângulo de visão de Jack. No mundo de dor em câmera lenta, seu cérebro se perguntou porque ele se parecia com Daniel, então prontamente o lembrou do espelho.

“Danny?” Jack perguntou em voz alta, e em silêncio se perguntou, _Por que Daniel está atirando contra nós?_ Não obteve resposta do Daniel nadando em sua visão, mas o cérebro de Jack respondeu, _Não é Daniel. Não-Daniel_. Observou Não-Daniel erguer sua zat e mirar.

“Mova-se e morra,” Não-Daniel disse com uma voz mais fria do que Jack pensou ser possível, então fez um movimento e Jack viu homens em uniformes do SGC virem e tirarem as armas e equipamentos de seu time. Jack não podia levantar a sua arma; tentou sem sucesso a segurar com mais força, mas foi arrancada de si. Com isso, também perdeu seu último fiapo de consciência, e o mundo escureceu.

*****

Jack esfregou as têmporas e se levantou. “Oh, é, isso nunca cansa.” Olhou ao redor do quarto e viu que Teal’c já estava acordado e Daniel e Sam ainda estavam apagados. “Notícias, Teal’c?”

“Nós estamos em algum tipo de sala de detenção, e nós fomos desarmados.”

“Tá, brigado.” Uma olhada rápida mostrou que tinham perdido tanto as armas quanto todos os seus equipamentos. A sala não tinha nada além de duas camas de armar com cobertores verdes de lã, mas os quatro tinham sido colocados no chão de concreto. Jack olhou para a porta, e de volta para Teal’c. “Porta trancada?” Teal’c acenou, então olhou para Daniel, que estava grunhindo e esfregando a cabeça.

Passou as mãos um pouco grogue pelo rosto, então Daniel colocou de volta os olhos e olhou ao redor do quarto e piscou. “Merda. Lá se vão cinquenta pratas.”

Jack olhou para ele interrogativo. “Hu?”

“Feretti apostou comigo cinquenta dólares que a SG-1 não conseguia passar cinco missões sem ser capturada. Essa foi a número cinco. Merda.”

Jack bufou. “Foi uma aposta idiota, Daniel. Se fosse do tipo supersticioso, diria que você nos azarou.”

“Preciso concordar com O’Neill,” Teal’c adicionou. “Foi uma aposta muito tola. Por favor abstenha-se inclusive de apostar na frequência de nossos ferimentos.”

Sam grunhiu e Daniel a ajudou a se sentar. “Como é que soldados têm tantas superstições e ainda me chamam de excêntrico? Sam, tudo bem?”

“Estou bem, Daniel.” Ela olhou ao redor da sala, então passou as mãos pelo rosto e por seus cabelos loiros. Piscou com olhos que ainda resistiam a suas tentativas de focá-los. “Estamos em uma cela, não estamos?”

“Não, Carter. Estamos em uma sala trancada sem armas.”

“É claro, senhor. Isso é muito melhor.”

Quando a porta abriu, eles estavam completamente acordados e prontos para encontrar seus anfitriões, mas Jack era o único que não ficou completamente surpreso com a aparência do homem que encontrou escoltado por dos membros das forças especiais. Tinha tanta certeza de que tinha imaginado isso que Jack não disse nada sobre o homem que sozinho neutralizou toda a sua equipe, mas desejou que tivesse feito isso quando Daniel Jackson indicou para um dos forças especiais que fechasse a porta.

Major Daniel Jackson, pela insígnia na sua jaqueta.

“Uh, oi,” disse Jackson, com um sorriso de desculpas para o grupo que Jack tinha visto um milhão de vezes. “Em primeiro lugar, sinto muito por isso. E, uh,” Jack ergueu as sobrancelhas com outro sorriso largo para a SG-1. “Bem-vindos ao Posto Avançado do SGC.”

Posto avançado? O cérebro de Jack passou por diversas perguntas, então decidiu priorizar. “Obrigado. Tem sido bem agradável até agora,” Jack disse arrastando as palavras. “Podemos ter nosso equipamento de volta?”

“Oh, absolutamente. Vamos pegar tudo no nosso tour pelo lugar.” Jackson se sentou na beira de uma das camas e analisou o grupo. “Como disse, sinto muito por isso. O técnico que vocês surpreenderam estava balbuciando algo sobre jaffa e intrusos, e não estava claro a princípio que vocês não tinham de fato ameaçado ele. Nós estamos um pouco... sensíveis por aqui nos últimos tempos – tivemos alguns problemas de segurança. Então... sou o Major Jackson. Dan.” Ele sorriu para Daniel e olhou para a jaqueta da sua contraparte, que só tinha o logo do SGC. “E você... não é.”

“Dr. Daniel Jackson. Consultor civil.”

“Uou. Estranho.”

“Não tão estranho quanto ‘Major Jackson’.” Daniel reparou que o outro homem não usava óculos, e se perguntou se sua contraparte usava lentes de contato.

“Então... você não é eu – quem é você? De onde o seu grupo veio?”

“É o espelho,” disse Sam. “É uma passagem dimensional. Einstein tinha uma teoria de que existem infinitas dimensões nas quais todas as permutações possíveis são feitas reais. A teoria é verdadeira. O espelho é um portal dimensional.”

“Vocês são de… outra dimensão?” Jackson olhou para Daniel, que acenou.

Major Jackson riu e analisou o grupo de novo. Jack o observou os observar. Era inacreditavelmente estranho, ver uma versão de Daniel fazendo aquela coisa de ‘primeiro contato’ por esse ângulo, mas não havia dúvidas de que era isso que o Major Jackson estava fazendo. A maior diferença era a atitude – Daniel sempre tinha uma humildade inerente quando lidava com estranhos, ele se aproximava deles nos próprios termos deles.

Em contraste, o Major Jackson estava implicitamente trabalhando em uma posição de força onde parecia estar muito confortável. Depois de um momento observando eles, Jack pode notar as diferenças físicas também, mesmo sendo mínimas. Jackson obviamente passava mais tempo malhando, e não era desajeitado de modo algum. Também tinha uma cicatriz discreta na linha do couro cabeludo na altura da têmpora direita.

“Então, o jaffa não é... ele é ok?” Os olhos de Jackson analisaram a massa de Teal’c enquanto ele falava, o emblema de ouro na sua testa o marcava como elite.

Jack respondeu, apesar de a questão ter sido direcionada a Sam. “É, ele é ok. E o nome dele é Teal’c. Nós geralmente não nos referimos a ele como ‘o jaffa’.”

“Oh, claro. Teal’c.” Jackson se levantou e falou com Jack. “Então, gostaria de ver o resto da base? O Coronel O’Neill está morrendo de vontade de ver a sua equipe.”

“Oh, posso apostar.” Jack imaginava que o Major provavelmente tinha recebido ordens de levar eles para a sala de reuniões, e decidiu não reclamar. “É, vamos ir encontrar o Coronel. Então nós precisamos voltar para casa. Não podemos ficar em um dimensão onde já existimos.” Jack não sabia se o desconforto que sentia seria menor se estivesse lidando com outra versão de si mesmo, mas valia a tentativa. Nesse ponto, de qualquer modo, Jackson não poderia dar a ordem para que fossem libertados. Era hora de ir lidar com o chefe. Jack mal podia esperar.

“Por que é que vocês não podem ficar?”

“Tem uma coisa... Carter?”

“Falha entrópica em cascata, senhor.”

“Certo. Essa coisa.”

Jackson sorriu, se virou, e gesticulou para um forças especiais que abrisse a porta. SG-1 seguiu o Major para fora da sala.

“Grupo interessante que você tem aqui,” o Major Jackson disse para Jack enquanto eles se moviam pelo corredor. “Um jaffa, uma cientista, um... civil.” Teve uma pequena pausa antes da palavra ‘civil’, e Daniel pensou que talvez tivesse um pouco de desprezo no tom, também.

“É, nossos somos só uma ralé desajustada,” Jack disse informalmente, enquanto memorizava seu caminho pelo labirinto de corredores.

“O que não entendo é porque um SGC iria permitir que alguém tão valiosa como a Carter trabalhasse em campo.” Jack se virou e andou alguns passos de costas enquanto fixava um sorriso para Sam. “Nós não poderíamos manter esse lugar funcionando sem a nossa Capitã Carter.” Dirigiu outro sorriso para ela, e apesar de Sam o ter retornado, Jack podia ver que era seu sorriso ‘público’, não um de prazer genuíno.

O que era bom, na opinião de Jack. Não queria que ninguém ficasse preguiçoso só porque as pessoas estavam usando faces familiares.

Ok, era injusto; não era uma face ‘familiar’. Era a face de Daniel – de certa forma. Jack não podia se livrar da ideia de que, se não tinha imaginado ‘Não-Daniel’, então não tinha imaginado aquele tom de voz frio, também.

Sam manteve a conversa com Jackson facilmente, fazendo contato visual, e rindo das piadas dele enquanto se moviam pelo corredor. Ela não se afastou do seu time em nenhum momento, apesar de Jackson ter tentado duas vezes separar ela com passos laterais quando passaram pelo pouco pessoal que estava nos corredores.

Sendo ao menos inteligente o bastante para ver que não estava conseguindo envolver ela, Jackson mudou o foco da sua atenção.

“Então... ‘Doutor’ Jackson, hein? Doutor em?”

“Arqueologia, e…”

“Arqueologia?” Agora Daniel tinha certeza do desprezo quando o Major olhou para Jack. O Major Jackson se recuperou rapidamente, contudo, e quase conseguiu fazer suas próximas perguntas soarem como se estivesse provocando um amigo. “Você tem um arqueólogo em uma unidade de campo? Por que diabos?”

“Oh, ele já foi útil algumas vezes.”

O Major riu, o que deixou Jack uma pilha de nervos, e dirigiu o grupo através da sala do portal da base. Jack viu uma câmera de segurança no canto da sala grande, e se perguntou que tipo de ‘problemas de segurança’ tiveram na base se câmeras não foram instaladas nos corredores; a câmera na sala do portal tinha sido a única que Jack tinha visto. Moveram-se por outro corredor, então Jackson parou na frente de uma porta.

“E aqui estamos.” Ele saiu do corredor e abriu os braços como se estivesse os convidando para sua casa e não um sala de interrogatório sob os olhos atentos de uma escolta armada.

Os instintos de Jack estavam se repuxando, uma buzina de alerta irritante soando constantemente na sua cabeça. Viu Jackson passando pela sala, e tentou entender o que exatamente estava causando isso. O homem tinha sido apenas um pouco maldoso até agora, e só com Daniel, o que Jack supunha que podia entender, mesmo que apenas um pouquinho. Não tinha certeza de como ele mesmo reagiria se conhecesse um Jack O’Neill civil de outra dimensão, mas podia imaginar que provavelmente se sentiria um pouco ‘maldoso’.

E quanto à escolta armada, bem, provavelmente faria a mesma coisa se fosse a sua base. Ainda assim...

Jackson tirou sua jaqueta e a jogou em uma cadeira, revelando não são um peitoral consideravelmente mais desenvolvido do que o de Daniel, mas também um coldre gasto no ombro e uma arma lateral. Jack pensou que o movimento foi menos do que sutil.

“Sempre usa essa arma na sua própria base, ou é só por nossa causa?”

“O qu... uh, não. Como disse, ‘problemas de segurança’.”

“E que problemas seriam esses, exatamente?”

Jackson abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta foi aberta, e o Coronel O’Neill entrou na sala. Olhou de relance para a SG-1, e fez um pequeno som de “hmph”. O Major Jackson gesticulou para o grupo, e se virou para seu OC.

“Coronel O’Neill, essa é a SG-1.” Divertimento fazendo os cantos da sua boca subirem. “Coronel O’Neill, _Major_ Carter, _Doutor_ Jackson, e o nome do jaffa é Teal’c.”

“Interessante,” foi o único comentário de O’Neill, e ele puxou uma cadeira da mesa e se sentou. Houve um momento de silêncio, e Jack estava prestes a pedir por seu equipamento novamente, mas o Doutor e o Major Jackson falaram ao mesmo tempo.

“O que estou curioso...”

“Então, como você...”

Ambos pararam, e Jackson riu. “Vai em frente, Doutor.”

“Hm... é. O que estava imaginando era... o que aconteceu aqui na missão em Abydos? Esse parece ser um denominador comum nas realidades. O que aconteceu depois que você descobriu o que os símbolos no portal estrelar significavam?”

“Depois que eu descobri o que os símbolos no portal significavam? Não descobri o que os símbolos no portal significavam. Catherine Langford e um bando dos, hm, cientistas dela fizeram isso.”

“Você... você não fala egípcio?”

“Claro. Falo egípcio moderno, aramaico moderno, hebreu moderno, nove dialetos árabes modernos distintos – mas não leio hieróglifos. Você se hieróglifos?”

“Uh, sim.”

“Uau. Agora só falta você me dizer que lê cuneiforme.” Jackson sorriu.

“Hm, leio, na verdade. Leio cuneiforme.”

“Por que diabos...? Uau. Você ter muito tempo livre. Transa muito?”

A boca de Daniel se abriu e depois se fechou rapidamente por causa da pergunta, e quando a abriu de novo, claramente estava furioso. Jackson ergueu uma mão, assumiu um olhar de culpa, e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar perto de Daniel.

“Ei, ei, desculpa. Aquilo foi totalmente inapropriado. Desculpa. Você disse ‘realidades’ – vocês devem passear bastante então. Já estiveram em quantas dimensões diferentes? Vocês vão e fazem pesquisa com frequência?” Ele direcionou as últimas perguntas a Sam enquanto Daniel lutava para engolir o fluxo de palavras que tinha se formado em sua cabeça. Sam olhou de relance para Daniel antes de responder de forma rija.

“Não muitas. Nós tivemos algumas pessoas que apareceram na nossa, contudo. E não, não fazemos pesquisa – não há tempo. Nós só temos um par de dias antes de precisarmos voltar. Não temos tempo suficiente para fazermos pesquisa.” Não satisfeita com as desculpas do Major Jackson, Sam decidiu que preferiria fazer perguntas do que as responder. “Então sem a base de conhecimento linguístico antigo que Daniel tem, como vocês se comunicaram com as pessoas em Abydos?”

“Bem, não tivemos um chance de nos ‘comunicarmos’ antes de explodirmos o lugar,” disse com um tom levemente paciente.

“Antes de ‘explodirem’ o lugar?” Daniel explodiu. “Vocês explodiram aquela bomba em Abydos?”

“É... Então você não fizeram isso?”

A boca de Daniel estava trabalhando sem som, e Sam interrompeu.

“Mas o mapa abydoniano – se você... se você não ficou para trás em Abydos, como achou o mapa abydoniano?”

O Major Jack piscou e virou a cabeça. “O mapa abydoniano?”

“Com os endereços do portal estrelar.”

Jackson trocou olhares com o seu Coronel O’Neill, ainda em silêncio no canto. “Uma lista de endereços? Em Abydos? Tinha endereços do portal estrelar em Abydos?” Ele se levantou e andou até a porta e de volta. “Não... nós não encontramos nada em Abydos – não tivemos tempos. Mas vocês encontraram endereços lá? E vocês... vocês fizeram eles funcionar?”

“Sim, é claro. Como vocês podem estar explorando a galáxia sem os endereços? Como vocês podem estar _aqui_?”

“Os tok’ra entraram em contato conosco um pouco depois de termos matado Ra. Queriam ser aliados. E nós ainda tentamos combinações aleatórias sempre que possível – foi assim que encontramos esse lugar. Vocês conhecem os tok’ra?”

“É, nós conhecemos os tok’ra.” Jack respondeu. “Vocês trabalham com eles?”

“Sim. Tem um grupo deles com o General Maybourne nesse momento na base SGC na Terra.”

“ _General_ Maybourne?” Jack cuspiu as palavras. “General _Maybourne_? Harry é um General?” Ele olhou para o Coronel O’Neill do outro lado da sala. “Você recebe ordens de _Harry Maybourne_?”

“Jack,” Daniel interrompeu o que parecia o começo de um discurso. “Talvez ele seja diferente aqui. Talvez ele não seja…”

“Uma bola de gosma?” Jack bufou descrente. “Acho que essa é uma das constantes do universo, Daniel.” Não podia deixar de notar que O’Neill não estava se levantando para defender seu oficial comandante, o que dizia a Jack tudo o que precisava saber do Harry Maybourne desse mundo.

Jackson tinha voltado a caminhar de um lado para o outro, mas parou e sorriu para Jack. Jack presumiu que tinha a intenção de que fosse um sorriso amigável, mas se sentiu menos do que confortado por ele. Essas pessoas estavam recebendo ordens do General Harry Maybourne. Ele percebeu que seus alarmes estavam soando de novo – não que tivessem parado em algum momento.

“Então,” Jackson disse com seu sorriso oh-tão-amigável. “Parece que tem todo o tipo de pequenas diferenças aqui. Muito interessante.” Vendo que o olhar chocado permanecia no olhar de Jack, ele dirigiu seu sorriso para Sam. “Todo tipo de pequenas coisas. Há quanto tempo você é Major?”

“Cerca de um ano...”

Os olhos de Jack se dirigiram para a manga de Jackson. Visível sob a borda estava a parte de baixo de uma tatuagem das Forças Especiais. Reconheceu o design, apesar de ele mesmo não ter uma – nunca foi parte do grupo que passava de bares para prostíbulos para casas de tatuagem e de volta. Tinha uma esposa em casa, e então um filho.

Jackson riu de novo por causa de algo que Sam disse, e Jack observou o humor fazer os cantos da sua boca se erguerem e a pele ao redor dos olhos se dobrar, enquanto deixava os olhos em si completamente intocados. Jack conhecia os humores de Daniel muito bem, e apesar da pose, humor era a última emoção que o Major Jackson estava sentindo.

A sensação de desconforto que Jack estava cultivando encontrou sua razão de ser.

Operativos das Forças Especiais tinham uma reputação ruim em filmes, e isso sempre irritou Jack. A maior parte dos homens que serviam seu país nas Operações Especiais eram corajosos, dedicados, patrióticos, e em última análise estáveis, apesar de talvez um pouco hardcore. Mas não tinha muito espaço para insanidade em campo, e lobos solitários tendiam a não durar muito.

Mas tinha algum espaço para homens que estavam mais interessados em adrenalina do que na causa ou no objetivo. Tinha espaço para homens que foram longe demais para sair – homens que, por qualquer razão, lentamente começaram a trocar ‘sensação’ por ‘sentimento’.

Quando isso tinha acontecido? Quando a compaixão de Dan Jackson tinha se partido e se perdido? Foi a passagem de casa adotiva para casa adotiva que lhe roubou a habilidade de se conectar? Já tinha perdido isso quando o exército pôs o primeiro rifle de precisão nas suas mãos? Foi no momento que cortou a garganta de um inimigo pela primeira vez e viu o sangue vermelho vivo fluir? Ou foi na milésima vez?

O homem na frente de Jack era Daniel Jackson, mas sem que sua inteligência fosse temperada com humildade, sua habilidade de ler os outros com empatia, suas paixões com consciência.

Não importava quando Jackson tinha perdido essas coisas. Jack sabia que elas tinham desaparecido, e sabendo disso pode ver o que estava acontecendo. Jackson já tinha começado técnicas de interrogatório com comportamento dominante, de pé enquanto os fazia sentar, andando ao redor da sala de modo que tivessem de virar a cabeça para o acompanhar. Os forças especiais estavam mais perto do que precisavam, e Jackson estava insultando mesmo quando estava sendo charmoso.

Era tão charmoso que Jack quase podia fingir que o homem estava conversando amigavelmente com eles quando na verdade estava brincando com a sua comida.

Nesse meio tempo, a contraparte de Jack recostava-se no canto. O Coronel O’Neill esteve em completo silêncio enquanto Jackson trabalhava a sala, não oferecendo nenhuma tirada ou comentário engraçadinho. O’Neill sabia onde Jackson estava indo com isso – precisava saber – e estava deixando seu segundo no comando ser seu pit bull enquanto mantinha suas mãos limpas.

Jack podia quase sentir o gosto do seu desprezo pelo comportamento da sua contraparte.

“...não usando óculos.” Sam terminou de dizer.

“Ah, operei os olhos. Só um idiota usaria óculos em campo.” Jackson parou de repente, como se não tivesse tido a intenção de dizer aquilo em voz alta. “Oh, sinto muito, Doutor. Sem ofensas.”

“Não,” Daniel arrastou a palavra, seus olhos se espremendo de leve. “Não, tenho certeza. Não me ofendi.” Ele olhou de relance para Jack.

Isso precisava parar, agora. Jack se levantou e deu um passo para longe da mesa. Os forças especiais começaram a se mover na sua direção, mas um olhar de Jackson os fez parar.

“Bem, isso foi divertido e tudo mais, mas nós precisamos voltar. Nós temos um contato para fazer.” Jack sorriu como se se sentisse tranquilo o bastante para fazer piadas. “Além disso, precisamos escapar daquela... coisa de cachoeira,” ele olhou para Sam.

“Falha entrópica em cascata, senhor.” Sam o corrigiu discretamente com um sorriso forçado, e se levantou. Teal’c a seguiu, e Daniel fez o mesmo.

“Certo. Cascata. A questão é, se não voltarmos vamos virar abóbora. Então, onde estão nossas coisa?”

“Qual é a pressa, Jack?” O Major Jackson se inclinou contra a porta, seus braços cruzados contra o peito.

Jack dirigiu ao Major um sorriso forçado do tipo ‘oficial superior aqui’, e disso, “Acredito que você queira dizer ‘Coronel’? Já que você não é um civil e tudo mais?”

“Oh, claro, desculpa.” Jack lhe dirigiu um sorriso largo. “Mil desculpas. Coronel. Você tem razão. Qual é a pressa? Tenho certeza de que poderíamos aprender muito um com o outro.”

“Nah, não de nós. Você mesmo disse isso, afinal de contas – Daniel é só um civil, Teal’c é um alien que mal fala inglês, sou tão decadente quanto possível, e Carter é inteligente, mas não está fazendo essa coisa de cabeção tecnológico o tempo todo como a sua, então não acho que ela saiba de qualquer coisa que a sua não sabe. Desculpa, Carter, mas isso tem que ser verdade.” Ela simplesmente acenou para ele, seus olhos fixos em Jackson.

O Major Jackson não se moveu da porta.

“Oh, não se subestimem. Afinal, vocês têm todos aqueles endereços que poderiam nos dar.” O sorriso de Jackson se tornou mais frio enquanto ele parava com a falsa camaradagem.

“Bem, não é como se nós carregássemos eles conosco.” Jack disse em voz baixa, mas firme.

“Oh, mas vocês carregam, não? Vocês têm ele,” Jackson apontou para Daniel. “Sei tão bem quanto qualquer um o quão boa a memória dele é. Aposto que ele pode me dizer umas duas dúzias de endereços de cor, talvez mais se fosse... motivado. Não poderia, Danny?”

No momento em que Jackson olhou para Daniel, Jack fez contato visual com Teal’c, e movendo-se como um, atacaram os forças especiais mais perto de cada um deles. Daniel e Sam responderam imediatamente, e acertaram o guarda que estava entre eles antes que sua arma saísse do coldre. Jack tinha tido dois guardas do seu lado da mesa, e Teal’c estava se movendo para acertar o segundo quando um tiro ecoou pela sala.

O barulho era alto no local fechado e metálico, e os ouvidos de Jack estavam zumbindo quando caiu, sua perna ferida não mais capaz de suportar o seu peso.

O Major Jackson moveu a arma. “Vocês dois, para perto do jaffa. Movam-se,” suas palavras tinham sido tão frias quanto o tiro tinha sido alto. “Não preciso realmente que qualquer um de vocês consiga se mexer, e tenho bastante munição.”

“Você não precisa fazer isso,” Daniel começou, mas Jackson o interrompeu.

“Cala a boca, ‘Danny’. Quem vai decidir o que preciso sou eu. Coronel?” A última parte foi dirigida ao seu OC, que dirigiu os olhos para sua contraparte sangrando no chão, e falou pela primeira vez desde que foi apresentado.

“Gordan, Spencer, imobilizem esses três e os escoltem para as celas. Reyes, chame alguém aqui para acordar Ayres e Johnson, e para parar esse homem de sangrar por todo o meu chão.” O Cabo Reyes se virou e saiu da sala, enquanto Gordan e Spencer pegaram algemas de plástico dos bolsos e começaram a prender Sam e Daniel. Teal’c tentou apagar um dos forças especiais antes que terminassem, mas a voz de Jackson o fez parar.

“Jaffa! Kree!” Jackson estava parado poucos metros distante de Jack, sua arma apontada para o crânio do homem. “Realmente deveria matar ele só para vocês entenderem. Não estou brincando aqui, e não sou tão sentimental assim. Gostaria de mandar todos vocês para casa juntos, se vocês puderem se comportar, mas não estou casado com a ideia. Não me forcem.”

Jack olhou para Teal’c, tentando passar que preferiria morrer para que seu time escapasse, mas Teal’c parou e se deixou ser preso. Um por um, os membros da SG-1 foram levados para longe e conduzidos para celas solitárias.

*****

“Ei, Danny, desculpa por te fazer esperar.” Jackson entrou na sala iluminada, deixando os dois forças especiais que o estavam seguindo esperando no corredor. Daniel pressionou os olhos. Suas mãos tentaram um gesto, mas as amarras de plástico que prendiam seus pulsos atrás da cadeira pararam a ação.

“Sem problemas. Não tenho lugar nenhum para ir... oh, espera, tenho sim. Que tal nos mandar para casa?”

“Sinto muito.” Tinha outra cadeira do lado oposto da mesa, e Jackson a virou e sentou com uma perna de cada lado, cruzando os braços pelas costas dela. Seus movimentos eram fluidos e descontraídos, as ações de um homem confortável com o modo como seu corpo funcionava. A camiseta preta de Jackson se esticava sobre músculo sólido, e ele usava o coldre no ombro com o mesmo conforto que Daniel usava seus óculos.

“Tenho certeza de que você sente.” Daniel estava irritado com o fato de que, com exceção do coldre, estavam vestidos de forma idêntica, e ele desejou que a sua jaqueta não tivesse sido tirada.

“Posso sentir.” Jackson conseguiu aparentar estar um pouco ferido. “Você não está me dando crédito por compaixão. Posso ser um cara legal.”

“Pode ser, mas não é.”

“Bem, você saberia, não saberia? Quer comparar notas? Quer me analisar? Descobrir onde dei errado?”

“Como se existisse uma desculpa para isso,” Daniel bufou. “Não, quero ir para casa. E quero levar os membros da minha equipe comigo.”

“Claro.” Jackson deu um sorriso preguiçoso e confortável. “Qual é o endereço do planeta que deu a vocês a maior vantagem técnica?”

“Se tivéssemos alguma ‘vantagem técnica’ não estaríamos aqui ainda. Isso foi fácil. Podemos ir agora?”

Jackson bufou rindo. “Teimoso, não é?”

“Bem, você saberia.”

“É, saberia.” Jackson pressionou os olhos enquanto avaliava sua contraparte. Daniel se perguntou se estava fazendo a mesma expressão, e deixou seu rosto relaxar. Jackson pareceu chegar a uma conclusão, e se inclinou para trás um pouco. “Não estou acreditando, sabe.”

Daniel não pode evitar um suspiro. No que quer que Jackson ‘não estivesse acreditando’, duvidava que pudesse convencer o homem do contrário. “O quê?”

“Esse teatrinho de ‘doce e inocente’ que você está fazendo. Dr. Daniel Jackson o dócil e facilmente ofendido. Esse teatrinho. Carter e O’Neill sempre se atiram para te defender como fizeram na sala de interrogatório? É para eu acreditar que você passa a vida inteira se escondendo atrás de outras pessoas?"

“Sam e Jack são meus amigos. Eles se ofendem quando pessoas são deliberadamente rudes e me insultam. Se você tivesse amigos, estaria mais familiarizado com esses sinais.”

Outra risada curta de Jackson. “Viu? É disso que estou falando – isso foi _cruel_ , Danny. É fácil para você, não é? Mais fácil do que essa historinha de ‘acadêmico afetado’ que você chegou aqui contando.”

“Para de tentar te ver em mim. Nós não somos iguais. Eu, por exemplo, não te amarrei em uma cadeira nem te ameacei.”

“Ah,” Jackson ergueu um dedo, e Daniel reconheceu o gesto como seu. “Mas também não te dei a oportunidade de fazer isso.”

Daniel suspirou, e mudou de rumo. “Isso não tem sentido. Nós não somos uma ameaça para você, e não podemos ficar aqui ou vamos morrer. Por que não nos mandar para casa? Você está tão entediado assim?”

“Ok, em primeiro lugar, e só para constar, não estou acreditando nessa história de ‘precisamos ir para casa ou vamos morrer’. Ainda, estou bem entediado, Danny. Você e o seu time são a coisa mais interessante que vi em meses. Se tivesse mais mundos para explorar, no entanto, seria outra história. Olha, o que isso importa para você – esse não é o seu universo. Quem você acha que está protegendo?”

“Pelo pouco que sei de você, não posso achar que deixar você solto pelo universo é uma boa ideia.” Daniel perdeu a paciência quando lembrou do modo casual como Jackson tinha descrito detonar a bomba em Abydos. “Jesus – e Abydos? Você poderia ter salvo todas aquelas pessoas! Você podia ter salvo Shau’ri e Skaara e Kasuf e…” ele engasgou nos nomes, conforme cada membro da comunidade que o adotou inundou sua mente. “Você podia ter estudado aquela cultura, podia ter aprendido a língua deles, podia...”

“Jesus, você soa como Catherine.”

Daniel o encarou e respondeu, “Ótimo.” Ele olhou ao redor da sala como que incluindo todo posto avançado do SGC. “Então posso presumir que ela não sabe que tipo de ‘trabalho’ acontece nesse lugar?”

“Catherine Langford? Nah, ela morreu um pouco depois de voltarmos de Abydos. Teve um ataque cardíaco uma noite; morreu na cama. Triste.”

O rosto de Jackson estava com um sorriso sombrio, e lentamente, sentindo-se mal, Daniel interpretou o que queria dizer. “Você... você matou ela. O coração da Catherine... está bem. Falei com ela semana passada, ela… foi você quem matou ela. Você sabe que ela morreu na cama porque matou ela. Ela...” Daniel cerrou o maxilar e encarou Jackson enquanto se esforçava para se recompor. O meio-sorriso de Jackson tinha se tornado um sorriso largo. “Ela sabia demais. Ela não aprovava. Ela ia divulgar o que aconteceu ao público.”

“Você é tão inteligente, Danny.” Jackson se levantou e tirou a cadeira de perto da mesa e se sentou na beira da mesa. “Então agora que determinamos que tipo de homem sou, vamos falar de novo sobre aqueles endereços. E já que estamos nisso, vamos falar sobre seus contatos e conhecimento técnico. Sammy pode ajudar com isso, é claro, mas estaria interessado em qualquer coisa que você tenha para acrescentar no assunto.”

Daniel sentia-se doente, quase tomado pela vontade de vomitar, mas sabia que parecia calmo quando encontrou os olhos de Jackson. “De jeito nenhum vou te entregar os endereços. Vou morrer em dois dias, e vou morrer sabendo que mantive vocês presos no seu pequeno canto da galáxia. Se é a última coisa que vou conseguir fazer antes de partir, vai ter sido o bastante.”

Jackson deu de ombros. “Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso do seu jeito.” Ele se aproximou e com seus dedos elegantes tirou os óculos do rosto de Daniel, os derrubou no chão, e pisou neles enquanto andava em volta da mesa. O primeiro golpe foi rápido demais para Daniel ver, mesmo que estivesse esperando por isso.

*****

Era impossível para Daniel saber quanto tempo tinha se passado naquela sala quieta e iluminada demais, antes que a porta se abrisse.

Daniel deixou sua cabeça cair para frente e descansar em cima da mesa, não que pudesse realmente descansar amarrado em uma cadeira sob luzes fortes enquanto seus amigos estavam sendo torturados, mas isso era parte do charme de ser torturado, afinal de contas.

Quando a porta abriu, Daniel não se ajeitou; não via motivo. A pausa não foi preenchida pelos comentários espirituosos de Jackson, e depois de alguns momentos Daniel pode perceber que a pessoa na sala não era o Major. Ergueu a cabeça, piscando por causa da luz, e encontrou os olhos do Coronel O’Neill.

Daniel baixou a cabeça de volta para a mesa. “Vai embora, Jack.”

“É Coronel O’Neill, e essa é mesmo a tática mais inteligente, Dr. Jackson? Me antagonizar?”

Daniel ergueu a cabeça de novo. “Olha, _Coronel_ , depois de um par de vezes, ser torturado realmente perde o romance, e já fui torturado pelos melhores. Tem uma lógica nisso, e em nenhum dos cenários possíveis vocês vão nos deixar ir para casa livremente. E em menos de dois dias, nós todos vamos morrer de qualquer jeito. Então francamente, não estou com vontade de brincar. Vai embora e me deixa voltar para o meu sonho de que Teal’c está quebrando vocês todos em pedacinhos com as próprias mãos.” Ao invés de baixar a cabeça, Daniel encarou O’Neill desafiadoramente.

O Coronel correspondeu seu olhar, e depois de uma pausa balançou a cabeça. “Esse realmente não é um dos cenários possíveis, Dr. Jackson. Seu jaffa feriu seriamente vários dos meus homens e foi... imobilizado.”

“Oh, isso é realmente original, _Coronel_. Isso é, o quê, passo três no livro de bolso da tortura? ‘Certifique-se de mencionar para os cativos separados o estado ruim em que os outros estão.’ Não sou um idiota, _Coronel_. Sei que estão mal. Você esteve nos torturando – essa é meio que a ideia.” Machucava falar por causa do lábio partido e inchado, mas era bom ter uma chance de desabafar antes que os golpes começassem de novo. Daniel não tinha nenhum ilusão sobre a falta de habilidade na área de ‘interrogação’ de seu novo companheiro de brincadeiras. O Coronel O’Neill pressionou os olhos.

“Você está errado, dessa vez. Nós deixaríamos vocês partirem se nos desses alguns endereços.”

“Oh, é mesmo? Você disse isso para o Major Jackson? Ele parece pensar que gostaria de algumas informações de tecnologia de Sam antes que ela parta.” Entre a falta de óculos e o olho que tinha inchado até quase fechar, era difícil dizer com certeza, mas Daniel pensou que tinha visto o Coronel O’Neill parecer um pouco em dúvida.

“Nós só queremos os endereços, Dr. Jackson.” O Coronel sentou na cadeira em frente a de Daniel. “Nós não queremos ter que machucar vocês.”

O olho bom de Daniel se arregalou, e então ele riu em voz alta. “Que porra é essa? Vocês estão brincando de ‘policial bom, policial mau’ comigo? Tenho uma dica, _Coronel_ – o jogo só funcionaria se vocês invertessem os papéis. Jackson é seu subordinado. Ele não está comandando essa instalação, está? Se você não quer que ele nos machuque, então ordene que pare.” Com outra risada sem humor, Daniel balançou a cabeça. “Talvez você possa até dar a ordem antes que ele chegue na parte divertida com a faca. Não sou tão vaidoso, mas esse negócio de ‘cicatriz maneira de batalha’ também não é a minha, então...”

“Não é tão simples.”

“Não, é claro que não. Me poupe.”

“Dr. Jackson, você não tem ideia do quão importantes esses endereços são para nós.”

“Oh, acho que estou começando a ver, _Coronel_.” Daniel estava começando a realmente gostar de cuspir a patente do homem nele como se fosse um palavrão. “Até os tok’ra decidiram que vocês não são melhores do que cães raivosos. Estão mantendo vocês com a coleira cada vez mais apertada. Vocês estão com falta de mundos para estuprar e pilhar, não estão? Bem, adivinha só, _Coronel_? Vocês fizeram isso consigo mesmos.”

Não havia erro dessa vez. A frase ‘estuprar e pilhar’ tinha jogado sombras sobre os olhos do Coronel. Pode não ter sido algo que a maior parte das pessoas veria, mas Daniel conhecia Jack O’Neill melhor do que conhecia a si mesmo.

Quase literalmente, no caso em questão.

O’Neill não respondeu, contudo, e Daniel decidiu testar sua sorte.

“Por Deus, como você consegue viver consigo mesmo? O Jack O’Neill que eu conheço se aposentou uma vez porque se cansou de atirar nas pessoas pelas costas. A roupa suja que você lava aqui é muito pior – você tem alguma ideia da quantidade de sangue nas suas mãos? Você tem alguma ideia de quantas vidas inocentes destruiu? Como você consegue se olhar no espelho, _Coronel_?” Daniel riu amargurado e sabia que se não fosse pelo lábio inchado o escárnio no seu rosto seria desconfortavelmente similar ao da sua contraparte. “Você sabe, se eu fechar os olhos, quase consigo ouvir o som do vácuo onde a sua alma costumava ficar.”

“Estou me saindo muito bem, obrigado, Dr. Jackson.” A voz do Coronel O’Neill estava conscrita.

“Está? Realmente? Seu OC é uma bola de gosma traiçoeira que esfaqueia os outros pelas costas e seu segundo em comando é um sociopata. Quantos anos até que um deles decida que você não é tão rápido quanto costumava ser – ou um deles decida que os restos esfarrapados da sua consciência são irritantes demais para palavras – e você tenha um bom, quieto ataque cardíaco na privacidade da sua própria cama?”

Daniel inspirou e balançou a cabeça de novo. “Ou seria tão difícil assim? Por que não só te deixar preso em algum planeta? A questão é, aquele homem tem sérios problemas e se você confia nele você é tão louco quanto ele.”

O Coronel se levantou tão abruptamente que a cadeira quase caiu. Pegou-a e a atirou no lugar. “Sua preocupação por mim é tocante, Doutor. Mas você está errado.”

“Não, não estou,” Daniel disse com uma veemência quieta, e olhou para os olhos do Coronel O’Neill. “Jack O’Neill é meu melhor amigo. Posso ler ele tão bem quanto posso ler qualquer coisa. Vai mentir para o ‘Dan’ se você quiser, se isso te faz sentir melhor. Continua mentindo para ele até que ele coloque uma agulha no seu braço no meio da noite ou tire o GDO do seu bolso. Não me diga que não acertei – posso ver nos seus olhos.” Daniel bufou. “Minta para si mesmo, se quiser. Mas quando eu estiver morto e você estiver morrendo, lembre-se de mim, tudo bem?”

Com os lábios pressionados, o Coronel O’Neill girou no lugar e bateu a porta quando saiu.

*****

Mais tempo se passou na sala iluminada de Daniel. ‘Se ao menos instalassem um relógio aqui’, pensou secamente, sabendo que essa era exatamente a razão para não ter um. Algumas vezes ouviu passos no corredor na frente da porta, e duas vezes ouviu o ‘kawoosh’ distante do portal sendo ativado.

A porta abriu de novo, e dessa vez Daniel abriu os olhos e tentou se preparar para o Segundo Round. Perdeu o fôlego assim que seus olhos se fixaram na figura que Jackson estava empurrando pela porta na sua frente.

Daniel sabia qual era o plano assim que viu ela; sabia onde isso estava indo. Oh, Deus – isso seria... Sam era uma soldada profissional. Daniel tinha certeza de que ela podia aguentar pelo tempo que tinham. Ele não tinha certeza de que seria capaz se Jackson começasse a bater nela.

Jackson eficientemente puxou os braços de Sam pelas algemas de plástico segurando seus pulsos juntos na frente dela e os colocou no gancho pendurado em um cano no teto. Já tinha um hematoma escuro na mandíbula, e também estava sem a jaqueta.

Tendo pendurado seu novo brinquedo, Jackson ignorou a segunda cadeira, e se inclinou contra a parede, um joelho quebrado, e seus braços cruzados na frente do peito. Estava fora da linha de visão de Sam a menos que ela se virasse para olhar para ele. Tinha escolhido não fazer isso, seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Daniel ao invés disso, tentando queimar sua vontade na mente dele.

_Eu sei, Sam. Vou tentar._ Daniel pensou as palavras para ela, dirigindo-lhe um pequeno aceno para indicar que sabia dos riscos. Só esperava poder suportar o que ia acontecer. Não a sua dor, com isso ele podia lidar, mas poderia deixar um homem com o seu rosto brutalizar a mulher sobre quem pensava como uma irmã?

“Tudo bem, meninos e meninas, acho que nós sabemos como isso funciona, não sabemos?”

Sam continuou a olhar para Daniel, mas falou com Jackson nas suas costas. “Nós não somos seus inimigos, Daniel. Isso não é necessário.”

“Em primeiro lugar, Sammy, a expressão ‘comigo ou contra mim’ significa algo para você? Em segundo, é Dan, não Daniel. Já sou grande demais para isso desde que tinha doze anos, por Deus.”

“E é Sam, não Sammy, Dan.”

“Penso nisso como meu apelido carinhoso para você, Sammy.” Jackson riu da raiva silenciosa de Sam direcionada para ele, e se abaixou para pegar a bolsa que tinha largado perto da porta. “Ok, esse é um jogo simples, mas vamos repassar as regras para o time convidado.”

Um por um, itens foram colocados na mesa na frente de Daniel, dentro do campo de visão de Sam. Era uma coleção de itens que Daniel não reconhecia, e então um dispositivo de cura goa’uld. Por fim, Jackson colocou um bloco de papel e uma caneta sobre a mesa, então se virou para Daniel.

“Isso é para quando você começar a me dar endereços.” Daniel se perguntou se ele sorria daquela forma. Tinha que presumir que em algum ponto tinha feito isso, mas ainda esperava que houvesse alguma diferença nos olhos – que ele era incapaz dessa exata expressão, incapaz de ser tão frio.

Ainda assim, tinha evidências muito boas paradas na sua frente de que era capaz de ser frio exatamente daquele jeito.

“Então, as regras, como prometido. Danny, preciso de endereços de você. Quando estiver pronto para me dar alguns, nós paramos. Sammy, preciso de informações de tecnologia de você. Quando estiver pronta para me dar alguma coisa, nós paramos. Nós não sabemos nada dos objetos que tenho aqui, mas achamos que têm o potencial para ser útil.” Ele se aproximou do espaço de Sam, e passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dela da têmpora até a boca.

O toque era obscenamente gentil.

“Você tem certeza de que não quer parar agora, Sammy?” Ele colocou a outra mão nas suas costas, pegando o dispositivo de cura e mostrando para ela. Passou a ponta do dedão pelos lábios dela. “Talvez você possa já me dizer o que isso faz?”

Os olhos de Sam brilharam e ela afastou a cabeça da mão dele. “Nos deixe ir.”

“Comigo ou contra mim, Sammy.”

“Então vai pro inferno,” ela disse enfaticamente.

“Temperamento, temperamento, Sammy. Boas garotas não usam esse tipo de linguagem.”

Ela o encarou como resposta, e a mão esquerda dele saiu do rosto dela e se moveu com a velocidade de um raio, acertando ela na bochecha e no maxilar já machucado. Grunhiu, mas não gritou. Mas perturbou ela, ver o lampejo de satisfação nos olhos dele por causa da reação dela – como se estivesse contente que ela não iria ceder de cara. Sua reação a incomodava mais do que a dor.

Jackson virou de costas para ela, e olhou para sua contraparte. “Então, Danny, e você? Está com vontade de nos salvar algum tempo? Talvez ganhar para o seu time uma carta ‘Saída Livre da Cadeia’?”

“Sei que você não vai nos deixar partir. Não tem sentido fingir que você vai.”

“Ninguém gosta de um sabe-tudo, Danny. É desagradável. Além disso – não ganho nada matando vocês, não é mesmo?”

“Também não vai ganhar nada nos deixando vivos.”

“Argumentando o caso da sua própria morte, Dr. Jackson?” Ele se virou para Sam. “Ele é sempre tão fatalista? Ou sou eu que estou despertando o Garotinho Perdido nele?”

“Tenho certeza de que você desperta o melhor em todo mundo, seu filho da puta.” Sam disse as palavras com um pouco de cinismo, e isso custou a ela outro tapa forte.

“Já te avisei da linguagem, Sammy. Sinceramente, alguém pode pensar que você gosta da violência.” O sorriso que se moveu no seu rosto era o mais horrível que Sam já tinha visto, e ela lentamente elevou a mão direita e a enterrou no cabelo dela. Não se surpreendeu quando o toque se apertou dolorosamente e a cabeça dela foi puxada para trás. Baixo, mas não tão baixo que Daniel não pudesse ouvir, ele ronronou no ouvido dela, “Oh, é mesmo, você _gosta_ da violência, não gosta, Sammy?” E então pressionou a boca contra a dela com mais força do que paixão. Enquanto isso, sua mão esquerda passou por seus seios, suas costelas, e por sua cintura e perna.

Do outro lado da sala, Daniel tinha fechado os olhos fazia tempo, e tinha começado uma oração silenciosa, passando alfabeticamente por deuses de panteões dos quais poucos se lembravam. Tentou o seu melhor para fazer isso um exercício intelectual interessante o bastante para impedir sua mente de contemplar a cena horrível a sua frente.

Estava falhando.

Jackson se demorou, segurando o cabelo dela com o mesmo aperto doloroso e forçando a cabeça dela para trás em um ângulo que forçava seus pulsos. Ela estava ofegando quando ele se afastou, deixando sua mão cair dos cabelos dela de volta para o rosto.

“Agora, isso foi legal, não foi, Sammy?”

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e então cuspiu na sua bochecha.

Ele riu, fez um punho, e deu seu primeiro golpe direto no rosto dela. O golpe acertou, e ela foi para trás com isso, mas não se moveu muito por causa das tiras de plástico que cortavam seus pulsos. Ela ofegou com o impacto e a dor em raios que explodiu por sua mandíbula.

Os olhos de Daniel se abriram com o som, e ele encarou a imagem de sua amiga lutando para colocar seu peso de volta nos seus pés. Jackson estava limpando a bochecha com a manga. E, é claro, estava sorrindo.

“Só para constar, Sammy, segurei esse soco. Não faz sentido quebrar ossos tão cedo no jogo, e preciso que você seja capaz de falar, afinal de contas.” Foi para trás dela, passando uma mão do lado do seu corpo. “Só não quero que você pense que não sei dar um soco de verdade. Não posso ter você perdendo o respeito por mim, afinal de contas, certo, docinho?”

Sam permaneceu em silêncio, e Jackson riu.

“Decidiu parar de falar comigo? Isso significa que a lua-de-mel acabou?”

Ainda assim não obteve resposta de Sam, e isso fez com que Jackson risse de novo. Deixando seu olhar encontrar o de Daniel por cima dos ombros de Sam, subiu a mão pela lateral do corpo dela de novo, e deliberadamente agarrou um dos seios antes de se afastar. Daniel sabia que o olhar de nojo e raiva no seu rosto era transparente demais, mas não conseguia evitar.

“Lembrou de algum endereço para mim agora, Danny?”

“Daniel, não.” A voz de Sam estava forte, e Daniel estava fez por ouvi-la. Jackson andou de volta para olhar para ela de frente, e ergueu seu punho. Ela se contorceu, fechando os olhos e virando a cabeça. Seu punho parou no topo do arco, contudo, e ele o baixou, balançando um dedo para ela.

“Tsk, tsk, Sammy. Isso é falta de educação.” Então o golpe veio tão rápido que Sam não teve chance de se preparar antes que a acertasse no estômago. Gritou por causa da dor, e o plástico cortou seus pulsos ainda mais conforme seu corpo tentou se dobrar. Sangue fluía dos seus pulsos para seus braços. “Agora pense sobre se comportar melhor.” Ele se virou e foi até Daniel, passando uma mão como uma carícia pelos cabelos da sua contraparte, então se sentando na ponta da mesa. “Então? Endereços?”

Daniel pressionou seus lábios e encarou Jackson calmamente.

“Tudo bem. Todo mundo sempre acha que quer jogar esse jogo do jeito mais difícil. Eu mesmo não concordo, mas, ah, tudo bem.” Deixou sua mão ir para a cintura de onde puxou uma faca da sua bainha. Ele girou ela de leve nos dedos antes de a colocar na mesa. “Só me dê algo para me distrair. Você ainda está prestando atenção, Sammy?” Disse a última frase sobre o ombro para Sam, e acenou com satisfação ao ver os olhos dela fixos neles. “Bom, bom. Lembre-se, Sammy, você pode parar isso a qualquer momento. Pronta, amor?”

Sem tirar os olhos de Sam, Jackson agarrou Daniel pela garganta.

“Você vai assistir, Sammy? Ou vai deixar sua imaginação completar as partes divertidas entre os sons? O que você acha que vai ser mais fácil?”

Com o rosto pálido e a boca apertada, encarou-o sem responder.

“Vou ficar bem, Sam.” A voz de Daniel falhou ao final quando o dedão de Jackson pressionou sua traqueia.

“Oh, é claro que vai ficar.”

Os golpes vieram rápidos e fortes, e Daniel perdeu a noção quase imediatamente – perdeu a noção de onde tinha sido atingido, do tempo que passou, perdeu a noção de tudo mesmo da dor incessante e da névoa vermelha. Daniel não poderia ter falado se quisesse; os golpes estavam vindo rápido demais para permitir isso. O tempo passou ao redor dele em uma série bizarra de guinadas e solavancos – voando e então se imobilizando tão subitamente que quase ficou enjoado.

Quando terminou estava ofegando, tossindo, e tremendo com tanta intensidade que também não poderia ter falado então.

Jackson se afastou e analisou seu trabalho. Daniel estava debruçado de dor, lutando para forçar ar para os pulmões, e do outro lado da sala os olhos de Sam estavam firmemente fechados. Jackson usou esse momento de pausa para sacudir a mão dele, então caminhou de volta para Sam e se sentou na beira da mesa na frente dela.

“Que soldada maravilhosa você é, não é, Sammy?” Os olhos dela se abriram, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. Jackson balançou a cabeça fingindo tristeza. “Nós nunca mais nos falamos. Então, Danny,” ele chamou por sobre o ombro e ouviu para ver se Daniel tinha recuperado o fôlego. Jackson queria que ele ouvisse, mas não queria dar tempo da dor passar. “Você pode ser um bom soldado que nem a Sammy? Você pode aguentar me ver machucando ela tão bem quanto ela aguentou me ver te machucando?”

“Talvez ela não goste de você tanto quanto você gosta dela? Ou ela só é mais forte do que você?” Ele parou e se virou. “Nós dois sabemos que você vai quebrar, Danny. Por que não fazer isso antes que ela se machuque?”

Daniel abriu a boca, mas foi Sam quem falou. “Não, Daniel! Não!”

Ela recebeu outro soco no abdômen por isso, e mais outro. Em contraste direto com sua memória nebulosa dos golpes que o atingiram, Daniel podia contar o número exato que atingiu Sam, ele podia ver – mesmo com um olho inchado e sem os óculos – exatamente onde a atingiram e com quanta força. Jackson estava trabalhando metodicamente ao redor do torso, nas costas até os rins, e depois de volta. Daniel assistiu, horrorizado, Sam cuspir sangue, e ele ouviu alguém gritar, “Não!”

Foi ele.

“Para! Eu... eu vou te dar os endereços. Para de machucar ela.”

Jackson foi para trás de Daniel em um piscar de olhos, cortando as algemas com a faca que agarrou da mesa.

“Começa a escrever,” era a voz de comando de Jackson, firme e cheia de autoridade.

Daniel ergueu as mãos, cobertas de sangue vindo dos pulsos, e começou a escrever os símbolos do portal tão rápido quanto podia com os dedos rijos. A voz de Sam parecia ecoar na sala pequena enquanto ela lhe implorava para não entregar a informação, mas quando ele olhou para ela, o sangue saindo de sua boca só o fez escrever mais rápido.

Seria insano pensar que não iriam morrer ali, mas talvez pudesse adiar o inevitável por algum tempo. Nesse meio tempo, Sam estava claramente sofrendo de hemorragia interna, e no mínimo, precisava se deitar.

Jackson tirou o bloco dele quando as mãos de Daniel pararam, então o largou e pegou outra algema de plástico do bolso. Alucinadamente, Daniel pensou que o SGC iria ultrapassar o orçamento com o número dessas coisas que estavam usando. Jackson puxou os braços de Daniel para as costas de novo, e dessa vez as algemas cortaram sua carne mesmo sem que se movesse.

Sam estava olhando para Daniel, seus olhos cheios de decepção, mas também com entendimento. Daniel sentiu-se doente pensando que a desapontou, mas ao menos parou a dor dela por um pouco do tempo que tinham sobrando, e não podia esperar muito mais do que isso nesse ponto. Levaria algum tempo para testarem os endereços, e então essa coisa horrível começaria de novo, mas nesse meio tempo, sua amiga não estaria apanhada.

Ele a encarou de volta, triste, mas decidido.

Então Daniel notou a mesa na sua frente, e os objetos espalhados nela. Um deles era um dispositivo de cura. Atrás dele, Jackson estava se levantando.

“Muito obrigado, Danny. Agora, você não está desejando que tivéssemos feito a versão mais curta?” Jack foi para trás de Sam e cortou as algemas dela com sua faca, e a empurrou em direção à mesa. Ofegando, ela caiu sobre a mesa, então ficou ali e a deixou suportar seu peso.

Daniel fez contato visual com Sam de novo, então olhou para a mesa, e de volta para ela. Ela olhou para baixo, viu o dispositivo, e olhou de volta para Daniel, seus olhos registrando a ideia.

Jackson tinha agarrado o bloco de notas e a caneta e estava de costas enquanto os guardava na bolsa. Sam se esticou e envolveu seu prêmio com dedos dormentes, então o colocou no bolso enquanto ele se virava. Com o braço, ele derrubou os objetos restantes na mesa também para dentro da bolsa, então a colocou no ombro. Sua mão voltou para os cabelos de Sam, e ela a ergueu.

“Vamos, amor. Hora de voltar para sua cela para descansar. Vamos falar sobre os brinquedos depois.” Com um empurrão, ele a conduziu para a porta.

*****

Jackson forçou Sam pelo corredor e a empurrou para um dos depósitos, atirando-a contra uma pilha de caixas no fundo da sala. Ofegou quando o impacto abalou os ferimentos internos que tinha sofrido com os punhos.

“Viu, Sammy, é por isso que garotas não devem estar em unidades de combate. Deixa os homens burros.” Ele dirigiu a ela um sorriso que ela odiou à primeira vista. “Até os que deveriam ser inteligentes.” Jackson sacou a arma do coldre e ela ergueu as mãos para o pedir para parar.

Sam ainda estava dizendo “Não!” quando a bala rasgou seu abdômen. Com a noção do movimento em câmera lenta por causa da sua mente sob estresse, pode ouvir a bala se mover pelas caixas atrás dela e atingir a parede. Sam caiu no chão, e Jackson atirou um beijo para ela enquanto fechava a porta e a deixava sozinha para sangrar até a morte.

Dedos dormentes com o choque que já estava sobrepujando seus sentidos, Sam lutou com o dispositivo de cura no bolso da calça. Sem tempo, sem tempo, sem tempo...

Sem tempo para choque, sem tempo para tontura, sem tempo para desmaiar, sem tempo para chorar.

Ela passou o dispositivo de cura para seus dedos trêmulos e sangrentos, e tentou focar em fazê-lo funcionar. Ele brilhou brevemente, então desligou e ela deixou escapar um soluço miserável. Sem tempo. Seu sangue estava inundando suas roupas e onda depois de onda de enjoo induzido pela dor ameaçava a dominar. Ela ergueu a mão de novo, silenciosamente implorando que o dispositivo funcionasse.

De repente, seu ferimento foi banhado por um brilho suave e constante, e a dor começou a ceder. Quando mais continuava, mais a dor desaparecia e mais fácil era. Ofegando com alivio, ela deixou a tecnologia fazer seu trabalho até que finalmente a exaustão a tomou e ela perdeu a consciência.

*****

Quanto tempo tinha se passado?

Sam piscou e olhou para seu pulso antes de se lembrar que Jackson tinha tirado seu relógio, certamente para a desorientar. Sem o seu relógio, não podia saber quanto tempo tinha passado, mas sabia que precisava se mover. Seu corpo estava fraco pela perda de sangue, e pelos ferimentos curados recentemente demais e não suficientemente. Machucava se mover, e estava tão cansada que pensava que poderia dormir por uma semana, mas ela e os membros da sua equipe não tinha esse tempo todo.

Merda, não tinham tempo nenhum. O que Jackson esteve fazendo com eles enquanto ela estava desmaiada?

Com um grunhido que não pode suprimir, Sam se forçou a sentar, e então a levantar. Tinha que encontrar seu caminho até as salas sendo usadas como celas, e tentar libertar Jack ou Teal’c. Então talvez os dois juntos pudessem pensar em como encontrar o terceiro. Daniel seria o mais difícil de alcançar – provavelmente precisariam de armas para isso.

Não, também precisaria de armas para pegar os outros. As celas tinham guardas, não tinham? Certamente tinham, era o procedimento operacional padrão colocar guardas com prisioneiros, e Jackson e O’Neill eram bons captores. Incomodava-se com o fato de que não conseguia se lembrar – significava que ainda estava em choque, possivelmente, ou que teve uma concussão, ou... ou alguma outra coisa. Algo ruim.

Algo irrelevante. Precisava se mover.

“Mova-se, Carter!” Sam se deu uma ordem quieta na voz mais autoritária que conseguiu convocar. Soava fraca para seus próprios ouvidos, mas obedeceu mesmo assim, e se moveu até a porta. Coberta com sangue meio seco e frio, suas roupas grudavam na pele. Tentou limpar as mãos na frente das calças, mas o esforço foi inútil.

O corredor estava vazio, graças a qualquer deus que pudesse estar ouvindo, e Sam se arrastou pelo corredor tentando não sujar as paredes de sangue enquanto isso. As salas convertidas em celas tinham sido depósitos e laboratórios na base original, e Jackson tinha empurrado ela para dentro de um depósito, mas qual depósito – e em que direção estavam as celas? O labirinto da base se espalhava em volta dela.

Sam ouviu um som baixo nas suas costas, e antes que pudesse reagir foi empurrada contra a parede, com um braço dobrado nas costas e o dispositivo de cura arrancado da sua mão. Ela ofegou de dor quando suas feridas recém curadas reclamaram do tratamento violento, e ela engoliu um soluço quando ouviu a voz que aprendeu a odiar sussurrar no seu ouvido.

“Você realmente pensou que não sentiria a falta?” Impossivelmente, sua voz estava ainda mais arrogante do que antes. “Sabia que era um dispositivo de cura – os tok’ra não queriam confirmar, mas sabia que se te desse uma chance você iria querer se exibir. Agora, você vai voltar para a sua cela enquanto termino umas coisinhas com o seu oh-tão-charmoso OC.” Jackson meio que a arrastou, meio que a fez marchar pelo corredor. “E então você e eu vamos ter outra conversinha sobre como esse dispositivo funciona.”

*****

Depois de depositar Sam de volta a sua cela e a prender, Jackson passou para ver como estava sua contraparte. Daniel estava inclinado para frente, sua cabeça na mesa quando Jackson entrou, agarrou ele pelo cabelo e o forçou a se sentar. Esperou um pouco para deixar os olhos de Daniel se ajustarem, depois atirou o dispositivo de cura, sujo com sangue ainda secando, casualmente na mesa.

“Isso foi quase esperto, Danny. Quase.” Jackson sorriu enquanto Daniel pressionava os olhos. “Para a sorte do time da casa, tenho mais prática com espionagem do que você.”

“Sorte a sua.”

“É – sorte a minha.”

“Ainda prefiro ser eu do que você, considerando tudo.”

Jackson deu uma olhada no relógio, dirigiu um sorriso frio para seu cativo, e ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Ah, mas a noite ainda é uma criança, Danny. Vamos ver se você vai continuar com essa teoria. Esses endereços que você me deu não funcionaram, por sinal, então nós vamos ter que começar do zero. Agora descansa um pouco e vou voltar assim que terminar de conversar com o ‘Jack’ e seu joelho ruim.” Jackson riu do olhar assassino que foi dirigido a ele, pegou de volta o dispositivo de cura, e saiu da sala.

*****

Os sons ordinários da sua base entravam no escritório do Coronel O’Neill através da porta aberta e ele encarava a papelada na sua mesa. Os documentos estavam longe de serem concluídos, já que a mente de O’Neill ainda estava na sala de interrogatório com o Dr. Jackson.

Com Daniel.

As similaridades eram mais perturbadoras do que as diferenças. Se o homem amarrado na cadeira não tivesse movido o maxilar daquela forma, ou não tivesse usado aquele certo tom de voz quando começou a perder a paciência, O’Neill poderia ter pensado neles como duas pessoas completamente diferentes. O’Neill já viu seu segundo torturado. Jackson tinha recorrido a um poço aparentemente inesgotável de raiva e fúria filtrado pelas lentes de seu intelecto impressionante. Tinha subornado, zombado, rosnado, e vociferado, mas nunca quebrado.

Talvez fosse parte do motivo, O’Neill pensou. Talvez só quisesse ver se podia quebrar o seu duplo. O objeto amovível e a força irresistível. Talvez esse fosse o desafio. Se fosse assim, Jackson estava destinado a falhar – não tinha chance de Daniel quebrar – especialmente se o que tivessem dito sobre o tempo delineado fosse verdade. Tudo o que o Dr. Jackson precisava fazer era seguir passando para eles endereços falsos até que seu tempo terminasse. Nesse meio tempo, era teimoso demais, preocupado demais com seus amigos, absolutamente convencido demais de que estava certo para que qualquer coisa que Jackson fizesse tocasse sua determinação.

E Daniel estava certo, o que era algo que provavelmente estava ainda mais acostumado a estar do que o Major Jackson estava.

Ou talvez fossem as diferenças que fossem mais perturbadoras.

_Jack O’Neill é o meu melhor amigo._

Quando foi a última vez que alguém o chamou de amigo? Kawalski, antes que tivesse morrido em Abydos? Kawalski era seu subordinado, mas tinham feito coisas juntos, contado coisas um para o outro, estado lá um pelo outro. Era uma amizade complicada, algumas vezes, com O’Neill dando ordens, mas era um tipo de amizade.

_Jack O’Neill é meu melhor amigo. Posso ele tão bem quanto posso ler qualquer coisa._

Kawalski conseguia ler ele assim?

Não.

Jackson conseguia ler ele tão bem?

Por Deus, esperava que não.

_...se você confia nele você é tão louco quanto ele._

Certamente tinha sido um acidente, aquela missão há quarto meses. O’Neill repassou o relatório de Jackson na sua cabeça de novo, procurando por inconsistências. A equipe de Jackson tinha feito tudo o que podia, certo? Só não tinham sido capazes de voltar por ele. Lantash e Jolinar tinham vindo para o ajudar, não para confirmar sua morte, certo?

Não tinha nenhuma inconsistência. Não teria nenhuma. O’Neill poderia escrever uma cobertura para operações secretas acima de qualquer suspeita – sabia muito bem que Jackson poderia fazer isso de olhos fechados.

Mas isso não queria dizer que tinha feito isso.

_Jackson é seu subordinado. Ele não está comandando essa instalação, está?_

Ele não estava? Teve um tempo em que O’Neill tomava as decisões – se ele se concentrasse poderia se lembrar. Mas esse tempo foi antes de Maybourne e Jackson terem a ideia de uma base do SGC longe do olhar atento do Pentágono, tinha sido antes da missão em Abydos, tinha sido antes que Charlie pegasse sua arma de cima do balcão da cozinha. Algum tempo depois do som do tiro, alguma parte da mente de O’Neill tinha ido dormir e não tinha acordado.

Maybourne mandava metade dos seus memorandos direto para Jackson e Makepeace. Quando isso tinha virado normal?

_Seu OC é uma bola de gosma traiçoeira que esfaqueia os outros pelas costas e seu segundo em comando é um sociopata._

“Ei, Coronel.”

Falando no sociopata...

Jackson se atirou graciosamente na cadeira do lado oposto da mesa do seu OC. “Não passo pela cela do jaffa faz um tempo. Alguma novidade?”

“Ainda está imobilizado.”

“Ótimo. Curando-se?”

“Sim.”

“Incrível. Que desperdício.” Houve outra batida no batente da porta, e ambos os homens ergueram os olhos quando o Major Makepeace passou a cabeça pela porta aberta, e então entrou.

“Oi, Dan. Senhor.” O’Neill acenou. “Tendo algum sucesso?” Makepeace tinha direcionado a pergunta para o Major, e Jackson balançou a cabeça. “Oh, bem, você terá. Ainda estão mantendo aquela história de que vão morrer se não voltarem?”

“Sim, mas é ridículo. Faz sentido, acho, de um jeito meio ficção científica, existirem problemas quando duas da mesma pessoa estão ocupando o mesmo espaço, mas ’48 horas’ soa um pouco arbitrário demais para o meu gosto. Pensaria que aconteceria imediatamente ou talvez ao longo dos anos. Mas 48 horas? Estou achando que inventaram essa parte.”

“Ainda está planejando vir sexta jogar pôquer?”

“É, vou estar pronto para uma pausa até lá, desde que o Coronel não precise de mim,” olhou de relance para O’Neill antes de se virar de novo para Makepeace. “Não quero perder a oportunidade de pegar o meu segundo salário.” Dan sorriu. “Se Kahler não aprender o que significa ‘expressão de pôquer’ vou conseguir pagar a minha moto em uns dois meses.” Ele se levantou e bateu no ombro de Makepeace que estava rindo enquanto os dois saíram.

O’Neill nunca tinha sido convidado para a noite do pôquer.

_...se eu fechar os olhos, quase consigo ouvir o som do vácuo onde a sua alma costuma ficar._

*****

Sam acordou do seu sonho de que estava praticando esqui aquático para encontrar-se presa a uma cama por contenções de plástico em seus pulsos. No sonho seus braços estavam doendo por segurar na corda de esqui; agora ela sabia que estavam doendo por terem sido presos sobre a sua cabeça. Nesse sentido, seu corpo inteiro doeu e ela estava inacreditavelmente fraca, mas ao menos a pulsação e a desorientação em sua cabeça tinham passado. Percebeu que apesar da dor estava pensando claramente, e isso lhe deu um pouco de conforto.

Movendo os ombros, Sam olhou ao redor da sala onde estava presa. Era um dos laboratórios que a equipe do SGC não estava usando. Tinha um balcão e uma pia cobrindo uma parede, canos passando por todo o teto, e as luminárias eram as antigas deixadas pelos ocupantes anteriores da base.

Observando as luminárias por um momento, a mente cansada de Sam passou pelo caminho familiar de perguntas que sempre enfrentava com tecnologia alienígena. Como funcionava? Onde estava a fonte de energia? Tinha fios dentro das paredes? Não – essa ela podia responder – as luminárias podiam ser alienígenas, mas estava funcionando com base em um condutor de energia que estava na parede.

Sam passou os olhos pelo condutor, da sua origem nas luminárias até o terminal no interruptor adaptado que estava a alguns centímetros da moldura de metal da porta.

Metal. Eletricidade.

Uma ideia começou a se formar na sua cabeça, mas a primeira coisa a fazer era se libertar. As algemas de plástico eram firmes, mas não tanto quanto as de metal. Tudo o que ela precisava era da borda áspera da cabeceira da cama... tinha o final de um parafuso. Não era muito, mas era bom o bastante. Sam focou sua atenção em serrar o plástico no parafuso. Isso iria demorar.

*****

Sam estava tremendo que exaustão quando finalmente as algemas se partiram, mas o som do plástico se partindo era o primeiro som de liberdade e uma onda de adrenalina a atingiu.

Agora, o interruptor.

A ponta da fivela do seu cinto servia como uma chave de fenda aceitável, e Sam se deu ao luxo de zombar mentalmente de Jackson por deixar ela com uma ferramenta. A caixa do interruptor abriu quase que sem problemas, e ela xingou silenciosamente quando viu os fios. Só 110. Bem, 110 podia atordoar, até matar. Só precisava garantir que a corrente passasse pelo corpo do guarda. Ela contemplou os cenários enquanto trabalhava nos fios, rezando enquanto isso.

Finalmente, a hora da verdade. A sala estava escura, e ela voltou para a cama, colocando suas mãos de volta sobre a cabeça.

“Guarda!”

Sem resposta.

“Guarda! Porra, sei que você está aí. Quero falar!”

Depois de uma pausa, a porta abriu.

“O quê?” Que bom, ele manteve a mão na maçaneta.

_Mantenha ela aí, aviador,_ Sam pensou para ele. Em voz alta, respondeu, “Quero falar.”

“O que aconteceu com as luzes?”

“Não sei. Elas apagaram... há algum tempo. Não sei.” Ela tentou fazer sua voz soar fraca e assustada, tentou esconder sua impaciência.

Iluminada pela luz do corredor, Sam viu a mão direito do guarda se mover e fazer contato com o interruptor modificado. A eletricidade brilhou no escuro, e Sam viu-a dançar pela mão direita, braço, corpo, braço esquerdo e descendo pela mão esquerda, ainda agarrada na maçaneta de metal. Convulsivamente, a mão esquerda se manteve agarrada na maçaneta, mas depois de alguns segundos a mão direita se afastou chacoalhando do interruptor e quebrou a conexão. O homem caiu no chão.

Sam o puxou para dentro da sala e fechou a porta. Verificou o pulso e o encontrou, fraco, mas constante. Tirou a arma dele do coldre, e considerou suas opções. Se ela atirasse nele, o som provavelmente atrairia os outros. Não podia derrotar a base inteira dessa sala. Precisava do resto do time, e precisava que estivessem armados. Nesse meio tempo, mesmo não atirando no guarda, tão pouco poderia o deixar para se levantar e soar o alarme.

Até agora todo mundo que Sam viu parecia ter um monte de algemas. Os forças especiais que os carregaram depois que Jack levou o tiro tinham sido seu primeiro indicativo de que Jackson não tinha intenção de os deixar partir. Procurou nos bolsos do guarda e encontrou duas algemas. Quase gritou de felicidade.

A cama era soldada no chão; claramente pessoas o bastante eram interrogadas na base que alguém sentiu a necessidade de não somente trazer uma cama, mas a fixar no lugar. Sam prendeu um dos pulsos do guarda em uma das pernas da cama, então separou seus braços e prendeu o outro contra um x na cabeceira. Estava ficando menos grogue, e com só um pouco desajeitada conseguiu tirar o cinto dele e o amordaçar com isso.

Prender um homem quase que na total escuridão se provou um pouco difícil, e Sam não tinha certeza absoluta de seu trabalho. Foi até a caixa da luz, e cuidadosamente devolveu o fio solto para seu lugar para que as luzes voltassem a funcionar. Piscando enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam, Sam analisou seu prisioneiro mais cuidadosamente.

Os braços estavam seguros, mas o cinto não iria aguentar. Rasgou um pedaço da sua blusa, e o trocou pelo cinto. Melhor. Ele estava completamente consciente quando ela terminou, e a encarou por cima da mordaça.

“Sinto muito.” Não sentia realmente, mas parecia a coisa a ser dita.

Armas. Precisava de armas.

Tinha uma arma zat no balcão do laboratório quando chegaram. O dispositivo de cura tinha vindo de lá, também, e talvez Jackson o tivesse devolvido. Se fosse assim, ela poderia curar a perna de Jack quando o encontrasse, e ele estaria muito mais móvel. Não sabia de que jeito Teal’c estaria, e estava tentando não pensar em Daniel.

Armas. O dispositivo de cura. Então Jack, ou Teal’c. Uma ponte a cruzar de cada vez.

*****

Jack ergueu os olhos quando a porta se abriu, e se surpreendeu ao ver O’Neill entrando de costas, arrastando um corpo.

O’Neill arrastou o corpo de um forças especiais, e fechou a porta atrás dele. Movendo-se rapidamente, foi até a cabeceira da cama e cortou as algemas com sua faca. Jack tinha seguido seus movimentos com suspeita, e se sentou esfregando os pulsos.

“Então?” A voz de Jack estava um pouco rouca.

“Então esse é um resgate.”

“Já não era sem tempo.”

O’Neill inspecionou o dano na perna de Jack. Não sabia como sua contraparte conseguiria andar. Pegou uma zat extra e a jogou na cama perto de Jack, hesitando só por um segundo. Jack não estava em condições de resgatar seu time sozinho; precisava da ajuda de O’Neill. Secamente, O’Neill respondeu, “Estou jogando fora a minha carreira aqui. Provavelmente a minha vida, também. Você podia tentar ter um pouco de gratidão. Ou ao menos fingir.”

Jack pegou a zat sentiu seu peso reconfortante na sua mão. “Gratidão?” Fez uma expressão sombria. “Estou grato que você se lembrou de onde enfiou suas bolas, mas estaria uma porra _mais_ grato se você tivesse se lembrado antes de deixar o seu cão de guarda atirar em mim. E o serviço de quarto é uma merda, por sinal. Deveria estar ‘grato’ que não foi pior?”

A sacada foi pontuada com um ofego ao final, quando Jack tentou se levantar e só conseguiu parcialmente. Recusou ajuda a princípio, mas caiu de volta na cama. Entre o tiro original e a atenção extra que a perna recebeu do Major, e estar fraco pela perda de sangue, Jack não tinha capacidade de suportar o próprio peso.

Xingando, Jack aceitou o braço que O’Neill ofereceu, e deixou o outro homem ajudar a suportar seu peso.

“Onde está Teal’c?” Jack perguntou. “Ele está bem?”

“Do outro lado do corredor; vamos lá agora. E, acho que sim, é... ele foi bastante ferido, mas está se curando.”

Jack xingou em silêncio, esperava que Teal’c estivesse em melhores condições do que ele. Jackson queria endereços e informações de tecnologia, o que queria dizer que era provável que os outros dois membros da sua equipe tenham sofrido a maior parte do dano. “Onde estão Carter e Daniel?”

“Carter está mais adiante no corredor. O Dr. Jackson está mais perto da sala do portal.”

“E vão ser capazes de caminhar?”

Teve uma pausa, e O’Neill não encontrou os olhos de Jack o encarando. “Não sei.”

A viagem até o outro lado do corredor doeu para caramba, mas eventualmente estavam abrindo a porta da cela de Teal’c e pisando ao redor do guarda que tinha sido colocado ali. Teal’c estava preso por amarras de couro grossas nos braços, pernas, pescoço, e cintura, e estava amordaçado. Seus olhos se abriram ao som da porta, e olhou de um Coronel ao outro, analisando a perna ferida enquanto O’Neill deixava Jack apoiado contra a parede. Teal’c encontrou o olhar de Jack, então olhou para O’Neill, que estava se aproximando dela. Jack acenou para Teal’c e gesticulou na direção de O’Neill.

“Está tudo bem, Teal’c. Ele está ajudando.” Parou e adicionou, “ _Finalmente._ ” O’Neill não respondeu. “Por que ele está amordaçado?”

“Mordeu um dos forças especiais. Reyes precisou de doze pontos.”

“Legal.” Jack ignorou o olhar que O’Neill o dirigiu e sorriu para Teal’c.

Teal’c tirou a mordaça da boca assim que teve uma mão livre, e se dobrou para trabalhar nas amarras das pernas assim que a segunda se soltou. Uma vez livre, encarou O’Neill com firmeza.

“Por que você não me libertou quando incapacitou o guarda?”

O’Neill olhou para Jack. “Achei que você tivesse dito que ele não falava inglês?”

“Menti,” Jack respondeu não animado quanto conseguiu. “Ele conhece palavras maiores do que as minhas.”

O’Neill se virou de novo para Teal’c. “Não sabia o quão bem poderia falar com você, e imaginei que você poderia tentar me matar a menos que ele,” O’Neill gesticulou para Jack, “dissesse para você não fazer isso.”

Teal’c considerou isso por um momento e O’Neill pensou que podia ouvir o jaffa debatendo as virtudes de o matar mesmo assim. Teal’c encontrou o olhar de Jack, e Jack deve ter ouvido os mesmos pensamentos porque isso com a mesma animação, “Nah, você sempre pode matar ele depois.”

Acenando uma vez, Teal’c deslizou rijo para fora da cama onde tinha sido preso. Jack podia ver os hematomas roxos que tatuavam seu corpo sob a pele escura de Teal’c. Junior estava fazendo seu trabalho, mas ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Ao menos não tinha ossos quebrados; Jack estava esperando para poder se apoiar em alguém que sabia que podia confiar.

Agora pegar Carter.

Teal’c pegou a zat que Jack o ofereceu, e o trio se moveu sem problemas pelo corredor. Analisando os corredores, Jack se lembrou de uma pergunta anterior.

“Jackson disse que vocês tiveram problemas de segurança,” Jack disse em silêncio. “Por que não tem câmeras no corredor?”

O’Neill riu. “Não tivemos nenhum problema de segurança. Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui.”

“Por que ele estava carregando uma arma?”

“Para atirar em vocês, obviamente.”

Jack parou de se concentrar em caminha por tempo suficiente para zombar de O’Neill, mas a zombaria foi arruinada quando seus pés se enroscaram sob ele e bateu contra o lado de Teal’c. Com um grunhido e o braço firme de Teal’c, Jack voltou a caminhar. “E as câmeras?”

“Jackson vetou elas. Não queria filmagem de evidências.”

“Por Deus. Quem está comandando essa porra de base?” O’Neill o ignorou e parou em um canto, segurando a arma.

‘Um guarda’, ele indicou, e virou o corredor, zat apontada e pronta para atirar. Parou abruptamente no meio do movimento, e baixou o braço. Jack se perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

“O guarda colocado na porta de Carter sumiu.”

Jack e Teal’c viraram a esquina para verem o mesmo corredor vazio que O’Neill tinha visto. Foram até a porta e a abriram.

O guarda amarrado olhou para eles, e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o oficial comandante da base com dois dos prisioneiros. Olhou para as algemas nos seus pulsos, e depois de volta para O’Neill, que assoviou.

“Ela é boa.”

“É.” Jack não podia evitar o orgulho na sua voz; mal conseguiu não gritar. “Vai, Carter!” O’Neill viu a expressão convencida de Jack e se voltou para o guarda incapacitado.

“Sinto muito, Currie. Alguém vai voltar por você.”

Uma vez que tivessem saído da sala e virado o corredor, O’Neill perguntou para Jack, “Ela vai ter ido pegar armas, depois buscar você e Teal’c?” Jack acenou. “Nós precisamos chegar aos laboratórios, então.”

*****

Parada na mesma sala com o espelho onde começaram sua estadia no posto avançado do SGC, os olhos de Sam passavam pelos balcões, procurando por zats, pelo controle do espelho, e por qualquer outra coisa que pudesse usar. Os balcões do laboratório estava cheios de equipamentos em vários estados de montagem, e não tinha tempo para procurar com cuidado. Do outro lado da sala viu o controle do espelho, e decorou sua localização enquanto continuava a procurar por armas.

Ouviu um barulho alto quando a porta foi aberta atrás dela, e Sam se virou para encarar o intruso. O Major Jackson entrou no laboratório com sua arma erguida, seu sorriso costumeiro feito ainda mais sombrio por causa da raiva genuína brilhando nos olhos azuis.

“Você está começando a encher muito o saco, Sammy.”

Não tinha chance de conseguir sacar a sua arma antes que ele atirasse. Sam deu um passo para trás, suas mãos a segurando quando deu um encontrão no balcão atrás dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e um tremor invadiu a sua voz. “Não... não me machuque. Eu... não vou resistir.” Suas mãos passaram pelos equipamentos, procurando pelo que tinha visto logo antes de a porta se abrir.

Ele bufou e apontou a arma para o peito dela. “Não, Sammy. Sei que não vai. Agora seja uma boa garota e te deita no chão. Pernas abertas, mãos na cabeça. Você conhece a posição. Tenta pegar a sua arma e vou atirar em você.”

Com as mãos ainda nas costas, Sam terminou de posicionar o dispositivo em fita no lugar e ergueu as mãos para a cabeça e começou a se abaixar. O metal frio parecia pesado em seus dedos. Jackson baixou a arma e deu o primeiro passo na direção dela. Olhando para cima e encarando os olhos dele, ela ergueu a mão, com a palma à mostra, e se concentrou em ativar o dispositivo.

Jackson reconheceu o perigo um segundo antes da explosão de energia o atingir em cheio no peito e o mandar voando para a parede oposta. Sam se levantou e deu os poucos passos decididos necessários para chegar até o corpo de Jackson.

“Parabéns, seu escroto arrogante,” Sam zombou do homem inconsciente. “Você acabou de ser derrotado por uma garota.”

Estava literalmente tremendo de raiva.

Além do naquada no sangue, pensamento e emoção acionavam o dispositivo. Para poder ativá-lo, o usuário precisava odiar e ter um desejo de causar dor com tanta intensidade que se tornava real. Tendo deixado o gênio escapar da lâmpada, Sam não tinha certeza de que conseguiria colocá-lo de volta. Estava com dor, com medo, e estava lívida de fúria. Queria chutá-lo, queria erguer a mão e atirar de novo, queria vê-lo ferido até ser uma polpa sangrenta.

Ao seu lado, o dispositivo começou a brilhar. Sam sentiu a suave sedução da sua pulsação atravessar seu corpo e queimar a sua mente. Ergueu a mão e o raio capturou o rosto de Jackson no seu brilho sensual. Ainda inconsciente, ele se contorcia aos pés dela. O efeito era excitante.

Observando o espetáculo à sua frente, alguma parte da mente de Sam considerou o dispositivo tornando real seu desejo de infligir dor. Maravilhada com o poder da sua própria raiva, imaginou como seria sentir esse tipo de poder o tempo todo, passar pela vida sendo capaz de causar esse tipo de dor com um toque e um pensamento – e então ela encarou Jackson enquanto sua percepção mudou. Teve um lapso de pena, breve, mas o bastante para dar curto-circuito na fúria e parar a energia do dispositivo de fluir.

Tinha visto o que esse poder tinha sido nos olhos frios e vazios de Jackson. Viu ele atacar como uma cascavel porque ele preferiria destruir a equipe dela do que viver com a ideia de que ele poderia ter tido algo semelhante à família que eles eram. Poderia ter tido, mas não tinha.

Engolindo a força da sua raiva, Sam se inclinou e pegou a arma dos dedos relaxados de Jackson e a colocou nas suas costas pelo cinto. Ele ainda estava usando a faca em uma bainha no cinto, que ela também pegou, e então por impulso, verificou a bota e encontrou uma pequena lâmina ali também. Balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava a última faca, se perguntando que tipo de paranoia poderia fazer um homem andar tão armado na sua própria base. Verificou os bolsos dele procurando pelo dispositivo de cura que tirou dela, mas não estava mais com ele.

Ainda queria chutar ele, com força. O impulso foi difícil de suprimir.

Uma última, rápida busca pelos balcões revelou a zat que tinha visto mais cedo, apesar de ter sido movida. O dispositivo de cura não estava ali, talvez ele tivesse levado para seu escritório, mas Sam não sabia onde ficava.

Finalmente, levantou-se, pegou o controle do espelho do balcão, e o colocou no seu bolso. Levantando a zat, Sam saiu do laboratório, com suas costas na parede, e foi buscar o resto da equipe. Movendo-se tão rápido quanto podia pelos corredores, evitando o soldado ocasional, moveu-se em direção às celas onde ela e os outros estavam sendo detidos.

Sam virou a última esquina e chegou no corredor onde sua cela tinha estado, com sua zat na frente do corpo. Ela a apontou diretamente para o Coronel O’Neill quando o viu andando a alguns passos de Teal’c e Jack. O’Neill instintivamente ergueu sua arma em resposta, e se encararam por um segundo antes que Jack erguesse a cabeça e visse Sam.

“Uou! Cessar fogo!”

Confusa, ela olhou de um para o outro. “Senhor?”

“Cessar fogo, ele é um aliado.” Pausou. “ _Finalmente._ ” Encarou O’Neill que baixou sua arma, mas não tirou os olhos de Sam. Hesitante, ela baixou sua zat e inspecionou a esquina de novo antes de caminhar rapidamente para se juntar a eles.

Jack rangeu os dentes ao fazer uma análise visual da sua segunda no comando. Estava pálida, pálida demais, e seu rosto e braços estavam cobertos de hematomas que pareciam velhos e amarelos demais para serem recentes, mas ainda assim tinham que ser. Sangue seco marcava seus braços como fitas de ferrugem vindas dos pulsos, mas não havia sinal do ferimento que causou o sangramento. Ainda mais perturbador era o buraco de bala na frente da blusa dela e a quantidade enorme de sangue seco nas roupas dela. Tinham colocado ela em um sarcófago? Jack olhou fixamente para o buraco na camisa dela e depois de volta para seus olhos. Ela balançou a cabeça negando.

“Dispositivos de cura,” disse simplesmente. “Só que o Jackson o pegou. Senhor, não temos muito tempo. Temos que achar Daniel, e não tenho certeza de que posso me lembrar em que sala está.” Direcionou a última frase para O’Neill, que gesticulou de leve.

“Sei onde ele está. Jackson provavelmente está com ele.”

Sam balançou a cabeça. “Não, não está, o ‘Major Jackson’ foi incapacitado.” Ela ergueu a palma da mão esquerda, onde o dispositivo goa’uld em fita ainda estava. Jack assoviou, e O’Neill involuntariamente deu um passo para trás.

“Você consegue usar essas coisas?”

“Sim.” Vendo que O’Neill e Teal’c tinham zats, ela deu sua zat e uma das armas para Jack. “Precisamos nos mover, senhor.”

“Concordo.” Jack colocou a arma no cinto e então ele e Teal’c se viraram para a direção que O’Neill tinha indicado, e o grupo seguiu pelo corredor. “Só é uma pena, queria atirar naquele filho da puta.”

“Ele está entre nós e o espelho, senhor. Você pode atirar nele quando estivermos indo embora.”

Se moveram tão rápido quanto podiam, evitando alguns guardas, usando as zats em alguns outros e escondendo os corpos. Jack começou a sugerir que desintegrá-los seria mais seguro, mas se segurou. O’Neill não tinha muito sobrando, mas esses homens tinham estado sob seu comando. Eram claramente os mais ‘moralmente flexíveis’ que o SGC tinha a oferecer, mas ainda eram seus homens, e ele não os mataria nem quando estava escapando.

Os dois sentinelas foram derrubados pelas zats de Teal’c e O’Neill, e ele destrancou a porta da sala de interrogatório de Daniel. Teal’c e O’Neill cada um arrastou um dos forças especiais para a sala, e Jack e Sam trocaram um olhar rápido antes que a porta abrisse, e tentaram se preparar.

O queixo de Daniel estava encontrado no peito quando entraram, mas ele abriu os olhos ao ouvir a porta – ou melhor, teria aberto os olhos se fosse possível. Do jeito que estavam, apenas um conseguia abrir, o outro tinha inchado até fechar. Seu rosto estava coberto por grandes hematomas raivosos, e marcas de dedos eram visíveis no seu pescoço. Sam sabia que também tinha hematomas cobrindo o peito, mas permaneceram escondidos sob sua camisa.

O’Neill largou o corpo do forças especiais inconsciente, e começou a andar até Daniel para o libertar, mas foi ultrapassado por Sam. Quando passou por ele, disse, “Vou fazer isso,” e ele parou, assustado pela insubordinação em seu tom. Não podia imaginar a Capitão Carter perfeitamente certinha que conhecia usando esse tom com ele da mesma forma que não podia imaginar... que não podia imaginar ela erguendo sua mão e usando um dispositivo goa’uld em fita.

É claro que também era verdade, O’Neill percebeu, que ele não era seu oficial superior e ele tinha dado a ela pouquíssimas razões para o respeitar.

Sam se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira de Daniel, e o olho vermelho que não tinha inchado até fechar se abriu e se focou nela antes de fechar. Com a voz rouca, disse silenciosamente, “Ótimo. Agora estou alucinando.”

Riu melancolicamente, e ela fez uma careta em simpatia enquanto tentava colocar sua faca em uma posição boa para cortar as algemas. Os pulsos de Daniel estava grudentos com sangue por ter se debatido contra elas, e era difícil ver. Trabalhou tão rápido quanto arriscaria, falando suavemente com ele enquanto manobrava a faca.

Do outro lado da sala, Jack gesticulou em direção à cadeira vazia e Teal’c a puxou na direção deles. Jack se atirou nela grato. Seus músculos tinham se soltado, e entre isso e a adrenalina pensava que talvez pudesse caminhar um pouco sozinho. Antes disso, contudo, precisaria descansar um pouco.

O’Neill viu Daniel perceber a presença dos dois coronéis, e esperou pelo mesmo tipo de ataque verbal que estava recebendo de Jack. Esperava que se vangloriasse de alguma forma, que alegasse algum tipo de vitória. Nada veio, e com esse pequeno detalhe percebeu a extensão da diferença entre o Doutor e o Major Jackson. Enquanto o Major Jackson queria estar certo pelo bem do seu ego, o Doutor Jackson queria estar certo pelo bem dos seus companheiros.

Daniel fechou os olhos novamente e abaixou a cabeça com um suspiro baixo.

Jack, O’Neill, e Teal’c observaram Sam trabalhando nos pulsos de Daniel por algum tempo em silêncio, então Teal’c se moveu para ficar mais perto da porta trancada e escutar caso tivessem problemas. Sam continuava a falar com Daniel, e Jack disse baixo para O’Neill, “Então, a sua Carter é tão corrupta quanto o resto de vocês?”

O’Neill parou antes de responder. “Não teria dito isso,” parou e fez uma careta. “Ela está namorando o Jackson nesses últimos meses, então quem sabe? Não é como se ela fosse tão estúpida ao ponto de não saber o que ele é.”

“Eca.” Jack baixou a cabeça e murmurou para si mesmo, “O marginal lunático, hein, Carter?” Então ouviu das algemas começando a se partir enquanto Daniel ofegava de dor. Carter se atrapalhou e quase derrubou a faca. Daniel levantou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que Jack, e seus olhos se encontraram dos lados opostos da sala. Jack tentou sorrir.

“Você está bem, Danny?”

“Oh, uma maravilha, Jack. Quer ir esquiar esse fim de semana?”

Jack soltou uma risada rápida. “Para de roubar minha função humorística. Encontra o teu próprio nicho.”

Daniel sorriu um pouco para Jack com sua boca inchada. Jack também podia ver o fantasma de um sorriso no rosto pálido de Sam, apesar da sua concentração em sua tarefa mórbida e sangrenta. Um olhar de canto de olho de Jack lhe permitiu ver que até Teal’c tinha abandonado um pouco da tensão. Só por um momento, todos estava sofrendo um pouquinho menos.

Sam deu um grito baixo, mas triunfante, no mesmo momento em que Daniel deu outra arfada de dor, e as algemas saíram. Ele levantou as mãos para esfregar os pulso, então percebeu os cortes profundos ao redor das juntas e ao invés disse resolveu os flexionar.

Sam se levantou e lhe ofereceu uma mão. “Você consegue caminhar, Daniel?”

“Sim, só estou um pouco tenso.” Daniel se perguntou por quanto tempo tinha estado amarrado na cadeira. Sentia dores por todo o corpo e tinha cãibras nos músculos das pernas. Levantou-se lentamente e esticou as pernas uma de cada vez. “É, estou bem; consigo caminhar. Temos o nosso GDO e o controle do espelho?”

Jack odiava o modo como a voz de Daniel estava arrastada, e uma parte do seu cérebro que não conseguia desligar começou a listar as causas: garganta dolorida de tanto gritar, língua um pouco inchada por causa de estrangulamento, boca seca por causa da desidratação e um pouco pela perda de sangue...

“Seu GDO está no escritório do Major Jackson junto com sua arma em bastão,” O’Neill disse para Daniel e Teal’c, “alguns dos seus outros equipamentos. Só que vamos precisar passar pela sala do portal e de volta. Se os homens que apagamos com a zat ainda estiverem inconscientes, talvez ninguém saiba que estou envolvido...”

Parou quando ouviu os alarmes soarem.

Ambos os Coronéis O’Neills xingaram, e Jack se levantou. Indicou para Teal’c que não precisava de ajuda quando este se aproximou. “Isso é para nós, posso presumir?” disse sacando sua zat.

“É. E eu. Nós temos que os impedir de discar para fora. Não temos muitos homens aqui, mas se conseguirem chamar reforços estamos mortos.”

Teal’c já estava abrindo a porta e olhando pelo corredor. Estava limpo, mas viram soldados dobrando o corredor antes que todos tivessem saído da sala. O’Neill tentou blefar com seus ex-subordinados, mas estavam mirando suas MP5 nele quando a energia da zat de Teal’c e do dispositivo em fita de Sam passaram pelo grupo e os apagaram. Movendo-se tão rápido quanto possível, foram em direção à sala do portal.

A SG-1 mais um Coronel extra entraram na sala do portal com uma explosão das suas armas de tecnologia goa’uld e tomaram cobertura atrás do console de controle de pedra e metal enquanto o som de tiros de armas automáticas preencheu o ar. Jack gesticulou para Teal’c, que correu na direção de uma porta, e O’Neill foi para trás de uma pilha de caixas de suprimentos do outro lado.

O Coronel O’Neill viu os quatro visitantes extra-dimensionais derrotando os mais bem treinados, mais cruéis homens que seu próprio SGC tinha a oferecer. Sinceramente não imaginava que fosse possível, tinha imaginado que tudo estava terminado quando o alarme soou. A equipe de quatro pessoas estava sangrenta, machucada, furiosa, e tinha obviamente sido profundamente afetada pelo interrogatório do Major Jackson. E Jackson tinha tido razão, eram uma combinação doida: um alien, um civil, uma física, e... bem, o Coronel sabia o quão decante _ele_ era.

Ainda assim, apesar de tudo, eles se moviam como uma unidade bem lubrificada – se moviam com um nível de fluidez e conforto que estaria orgulhoso de ver em qualquer equipe que comandasse. O Coronel os observou trabalhar enquanto neutralizavam todos os oponentes limpa e facilmente, e viu que estavam respondendo tanto à linguagem corporal dos outros quanto os gestos de mão. Exaustos, mal capazes de ficar em pés, davam cobertura um ao outro, e complementando os movimentos dos outros como se fosse uma segunda natureza.

Todos atiraram diretamente, todos mantiveram a calma, e a força da determinação em seus olhos era perturbadora até para os soldados endurecidos pelo combate que estavam atacando eles.

Jack ofegou quando sua perna finalmente cedeu, e sem hesitação ou discussão, Teal’c se moveu de volta para apoiar seu peso enquanto Sam e Daniel davam cobertura para que se reposicionassem. Os olhares que passavam de um para o outro eram repletos de preocupação enquanto se ajustavam eficientemente. Então Sam se separou sob a cobertura dos seus colegas de equipe para o lado que Teal’c tinha deixado.

Daniel estava tento um pouco de dificuldade, piscando para tentar manter seu olho aberto limpo e focado, e não viu um novo atacante chegar no seu lado cego. Atirou-se para o chão instantaneamente, apesar de se contorcer de dor, quando viu o sinal rápido de Jack indicando uma nova ameaça. Teal’c, vendo a troca com sua visão periférica, virou-se e neutralizou o novo alvo antes que Jack tivesse mirado.

Finalmente, o Coronel O’Neill percebeu o que era que tinha incomodado seu segundo no comando desde que bateu os olhos na equipe. Não eram uma ‘equipe’ – eram uma família. Importavam-se um com o outro. O’Neill podia imaginar esse grupo descansando na sala de estar dele, contando piadas e bebendo cerveja, podia imaginar eles fazendo vigílias ao lado da cama de um deles que estivesse ferido, podia imaginar eles conversando depois de um dia ruim. Podia imaginar eles fazendo coisas um pelo outro que ninguém tinha feito por ele desde que Sara tinha ficado enojada e ido embora.

A boca de O’Neill se encheu com o gosto de bile pela inveja que o lavou.

Os últimos dos defensores da sala do portal tinha se acumulado atrás de outra pila de caixas do outro lado do portal. Jack e Teal’c atraíram os tiros enquanto Sam se moveu para corrigir seu ângulo, e então se moveu e atirou com o dispositivo em fita. Caixas e homens voaram. O Cabo Reyes, que não tinha sido pego pelo centro da explosão, estava lutando para se levantar quando foi atingido por um tiro de zat de Teal’c e ficou parado. A sala estava cheia de homens inconscientes, como se uma criança gigante tivesse deixado seus bonecos para trás quando foi chamada para jantar. Depois do som de tiros e explosões de zat, a sala estava assustadoramente quieta. No silêncio, O’Neill falou.

“Vocês três, fiquem aqui,” gesticulando para Sam, Jack e Daniel. “Teal’c e eu estamos mais móveis. Nós vamos pegar o equipamento e voltar.” Teal’c olhou para Jack para verificar a ordem, e Jack acenou. Teal’c e O’Neill atravessaram a sala do portal correndo em direção aos escritórios.

*****

Sam fez outra tentativa com o controle, e finalmente o boné de Jack apareceu.

“Certeza de que não quer atirar nele antes de partimos, Coronel?” Sam gesticulou em direção ao Major Jackson contra a parede, lutando para recuperar plenamente a consciência. Jack não podia evitar de notar o tom de voz dela; tinha querido que soasse como uma brincadeira, mas não havia dúvida de que não se arrependeria se ele morresse.

Jack encontrou os olhos de O’Neill e respondeu a Sam com a voz mais cansada que já o ouviu usar. “Não. É hora de ir, crianças.”

A voz cansada do Coronel O’Neill parou a SG-1 quando começou a se virar na direção do espelho. “Será que vocês não conhecem algum lugar para me esconder? Jackson tem uma boa memória, e vai querer meus órgãos por causa disso.” Começou a esboçar um sorriso, mas a tentativa não durou muito. Daniel deu um passo à frente, e pegou papel e caneta do bolso da sua jaqueta recém recuperada. Forçando seus dedos sangrentos e rígidos ao redor da caneta, escreveu um endereço enquanto falava.

“Vai para cá. Você não vai ver eles; vão te observar antes de fazer contato. A floresta é sagrada, não mate nenhum ser vivo ali por comida ou eles não vão falar com você. Você vai pensar que eles são simples, mas têm o poder de te manter em segurança.” Arrancou a folha do bloco e a entregou para o Coronel. “Confia em mim. Você vai estar seguro.” Sua voz rouca falhou na última frase, e ele engoliu.

“Nox?” Jack perguntou, e quando Daniel acenou, virou-se para O’Neill. “Não seja sarcástico.” Jack acrescentou. “Podem parecer burros, mas são muito mais espertos do que você. De verdade.” Jack sorriu, e O’Neill sorriu de volta para ele, uma fração da sua fadiga desaparecendo dos olhos. “Ei, você tem um kit pronto?”

O’Neill balançou a cabeça, e Jack fez um gesto para Teal’c. “Teal’c, dá o teu para ele.” Olhou de volta para sua contraparte. “Tem refeições prontas o bastante para durar uma semana – mais se tomar cuidado. Pode demorar para os nativos quererem falar.” Teal’c removeu o kit e o entregou para o Coronel.

“Não mata _nada_ ,” Daniel repetiu. “E quando estiver pronto para seguir em frente, vão de ajudar a encontrar outro lugar – a menos que você tenha convencido eles de que precisa aprender paciência,” acrescentou a última parte com uma tentativa de sorriso em seu rosto batido. O Coronel O’Neill retornou o sorriso tanto quanto podia, então a equipe tocou o espelho, e com um brilho de energia sumiram da sua vida.

Viu quando chegaram do outro lado, então Sam fez um movimento com o controle, e o espelho escureceu.

Saindo da sala, O’Neill parou na frente do Major Jackson, que tinha conseguido se sentar. Mal conseguia falar, mas seus olhos encontraram os do Coronel O’Neill e ele cuspiu. “Não tem lugar no universo onde você possa se esconder de mim, velhaco.”

“Ah, cala a boca, Danny.” O’Neill disse enquanto usava a zat no seu segundo no comando. Com uma convulsão e um gemido de dor, Jackson voltou à inconsciência.

O’Neill usou a zat em mais alguns soldados que estavam acordando no seu caminho de volta para o portal, passou pela sala procurando por pessoal consciente, e usou a zat nas câmeras de segurança antes de se aproximar do DHD. A última coisa que precisava era ser seguido para o que esperava fosse um santuário.

_Confia em mim. Você vai estar seguro._

Colocando o kit de Teal’c no ombro, o Coronel passou pelo horizonte de eventos sem olhar para trás.

 

***Epílogo***

Daniel olhou para as estrelas distantes, e então de volta para os óculos nas suas mãos. Abaixo, podia ouvir que as risadas na sala de estar de Jack estavam mais intensas.

_A última rodada deve estar fazendo efeito_ , pensou, e então ouviu passos irregulares. _Esse é o Jack, vindo ver como estou._

Era Jack, e logo estavam apoiados no parapeito juntos, olhando para os óculos nas mãos de Daniel. Jack arriscou um palpite.

“Dor de cabeça?”

“Hm, não. Não, só...” sua voz foi sumindo e ele fez uma careta, então olhou de relance para Jack. “Jack, você acha que eu deveria fazer cirurgia nos olhos? Quer dizer, sei que pode ser feita, só não tinha pensado sobre isso antes. Provavelmente poderia ter uma visão perfeita, e nunca mais precisaríamos nos preocupar com essas coisas. É meio idiota usar óculos em campo, não é?”

Jack olhou para o novo par de óculos nas mãos de Daniel por um momento. Mesmo com o tempo que tiveram para se recuperar, Daniel ainda estava processando o que aconteceu – todos eles estavam. Ver Daniel olhando para eles com os olhos de um assassino tinha sido profundamente perturbador para toda a equipe, e Sam em particular estava lutando contra alguns fantasma. Era óbvio que não estavam irritados com Daniel, contudo, e igualmente óbvio que ele estava se sentindo culpado mesmo assim. Era uma das coisas que o definiam como ‘Daniel’.

Jack esticou a mão e tirou os óculos cuidadosamente das mãos de Daniel, e virou para o encarar. Com um toque delicado, colocou as hastes no lugar e empurrou a ponte pelo nariz de Daniel até que estivesse no lugar certo. Jack percebeu que no escuro mal conseguia ver os últimos hematomas amarelados que já estavam desaparecendo. Daniel sorriu com contentamento suave, e Jack tocou sua bochecha de leve antes de deixar sua mão cair.

“Não, sem cirurgia nos olhos. Ao menos, não por um tempo – ok, Danny?”

Daniel acenou em silêncio.

“Então, algum de nós já te disse como apreciamos o fato de que você não é um filho da puta psicótico?”

“Hm, sabe... eu não... não, tenho certeza de que ninguém nunca me disse isso.”

“Confia em mim, Danny-boy. Nós apreciamos isso.” Jack sorriu na escuridão, e uma nova rodada de risadas pode ser ouvida da sala. Daniel podia ouvir Janet e Sam rindo em sintonia.

Daniel olhou para a direção do som e sorriu. “O que está acontecendo lá?”

Jack riu. “Teal’c está contando piadas jaffa.”

Daniel abriu a boca, então balançou a cabeça. “Mas,” finalmente conseguiu dizer, “piadas jaffa não são engraçadas.”

“Sabe, é a coisa mais curiosa. _São_ engraçadas se você estiver bêbado.” Jack pegou o cotovelo de Daniel, e manobrando mancando apenas um pouco, começou a o conduzir na direção da festa. “Vamos, garoto. Tem gente aqui que te quer por perto.”

Daniel sorriu, grato por causa disso, e deixou-se ser conduzido de volta para a festa.

 

***fim***


End file.
